


The Symmetrical Organized Trio

by GorillazFan2002



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Original Fiction, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Romance, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillazFan2002/pseuds/GorillazFan2002
Summary: The beautiful smart Eve and her symmetrical twins Joseph and Joshua make their adventure in the DWMA. They wish to become great fighters for their late father. Make new friends, fight demon monsters (possibly witches and the Kishin), some romances are even involved. Meanwhile, some chapters might involve Piper and Darcelle.





	1. Prologue

It was a cold and windy night in Death City. Every store was closed and almost every living soul was at their houses sleeping the night away. Some people were out in Death City in the middle of the night doing whatever they want. Some were out on the streets, some were at the Chupa Cabra's Bar, some were even at the basketball court playing basketball.

 

Meanwhile, there was a couple walking on the sidewalk enjoying their time with each other. The woman had her arm wrapped around the man's arm. The woman looked up at her boyfriend and smiled "This was the best date in my life, Eric!" she said while smiling at him. The man looked back at her, "If you love that so much, just wait and see what I have for you next Saturday."

 

"Great, I'm looking forward to it!" The couple continued to walk. While they were walking, a big shadowy figure slowly follows them. The woman stops walking and the shadowy figure quickly disappears when she looks behind her. The man looks down at her a bit curious about why she stopped walking. "Is there something wrong?" The girl turned her head back round to look at him. "Sorry, I'm just getting the feeling that someone is following us."

 

The man looked around him and doesn't see anything or anyone following them, "Nobody's even out here", he looks at her and chuckles a little, "You must be just imagining things." The woman looks down, "Maybe your right...never mind then, let's keep moving." They continued to walk and the shadowy figure appears and starts to follow them.

 

The two walk across a corner into the alleyway between buildings. The woman had her purse hanging onto her shoulder with a key chain hanging out. The key chain fell out of her purse and dropped on the ground. "Oh", the woman notices key chain, "I dropped my key chain." She turns around to reach for her key chain only to see big clawed feet. The woman paused for a second and slowly looked up to see a pale ghoul-like creature with sharp claws and pointy teeth. Its eyes were blood red and almost his entire body was skin and bones. It looked down the woman in and glared at her in hunger. The woman widened her eyes in fear and her jaw drop. She was so scared, she couldn't move an inch. The man turned around to see his girlfriend in front of the creature.

 

His eyes widened, "What the hell!" The creature starts to roar making the girl scream. The man grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, "What are doing just sitting there, make a run for it!" They run away, still holding each other's hand while the ghoul starts running after them. They run across another corner in the alleyway where there was a wall. "Oh no!" the girl squealed. The man grew irritated, "Crap, a dead-end!"

 

They turn around and sees that the ghoul is right in front of them. The ghoul slowly walks towards them. The monstrous ghoul growled, licking his lips and ready to eat the couple. He grew his claw and the woman trembled in fear, "It's going to eat us, Eric!" The man walked in front of the woman. He spread his arms and legs apart to protect his girlfriend, "Don't worry baby, I'm not gonna let this thing touch you."

 

On the other side of the streets, there is a tall apartment building with three people standing on it. "Oh, dear." One of those people happens to be a young teenage girl at the age of 14. She looked beautiful. Her hair was jet black, silk and quite symmetrical. She wears glasses, her eyes were violet and her lips were pink. She was wearing a mini black dress with dark gray sleeves and her dress had a bow with a bright small opal gem on it. She wears white stockings over her knees and black ballet looking shoes with ankle boots. Over her clothes, she wears a small black hooded cloak which also has a gem on it, that hides her hands.

 

She looks down at the scenery with the couple and the ghoul, "It looks like we have trouble lying ahead of the head of us." A young man at the age of 18 walks on the left beside her. "What'd they think was gonna happen? I mean you're walking on the streets in the middle of the night. That's smart," he says sarcastically. On the right side of the girl stands another young man who is the twin of the one on her left, "Woah! That thing looks so creepy!" He says with a smile on his face.

 

The twins looked very alike. Both had the same hair, same eye color, and the same clothes. Their hair is naturally black and is blonde mohawks with bangs. They both wear a jean bomber jacket. Both of them had on t-shirts, one had a dark red undershirt and one had a dark blue undershirt. They both wear black jeans and black shoes with colored stripes on the sides, one of the twins had red and one had blue.

 

"Boys," the girl spoke, "I believe this is our cue." The twins gave a serious look, "Right!" The trio leaped from the building and landed in front of the couple on their feet. The couple widened their eyes at the sudden appearance. The girl turned her head to looked at them with the corner of her eye and gave a small smile, "No need to be worried, you'll be safe. Just leave it to us."

 

The girl turned back around and signaled the twins, "Boys?" The twins stared at each other with a smirk and gave a nod. They jumped and transformed into shiny silver twin rapier swords with circle gems on the handles. Just like their clothes, one of them was red and one was blue. The swords dropped and the girl caught the swords making a pose. The man and the woman looked at the girl in shock embracing each other. The man spoke up "Who are you kids?"

 

The girl kept her eyes on the monster and shouted, "Don't worry about that, just get out of here!" The couple obeyed her command and ran passed her and the ghoul quickly. The ghoul turned and was about to go after them, but the girl zipped right in front of it before it could do so. She glared at the ghoul "They are no longer your concern, you are to deal with me now." She spins her swords and makes a pose. "I am Eve Ballard, and with the help of my brothers Joseph and Joshua, we will take your soul!" The ghoul roared and charged at Eve. Eve jumped, flipped over the monster and landed behind it. The ghoul turned around and charged at Eve with his claws. She blocks it's hand with her sword and used the other to slice the ghoul's eyes. The ghoul screamed in pain and covered his bleeding eyes.

 

Eve decided to tease the ghoul and smirked, "Oh no," she says sarcastically, "You poor thing, I've sliced your eyes. Now you're not able to see me. Whatever will you do?" The ghoul grew angry and roared. The ghoul starts growing blades on his back and his claws grew bigger. Then the ghoul itself starts to grow a bit bigger and he roars again. Joshua looks appalled at the ghoul's features "Hey sis, I think you made it angry."

 

Joseph, like Joshua, is appalled by the ghoul, "Just what in the hell is that thing?" Eve struggled a bit, "We have no time to figure that out, just focus you two." The ghoul jumped and charged at Eve with his claws ready to attack. Eve zipped underneath the monster on the other side of the alleyway before it hit the ground. The ghoul turned around about to attack Eve, but she was able to throw the sword at it before it was able to. The sword stabbed through the ghoul's chest weakening the ghoul and Eve ran towards it with her other sword and sliced the ghoul in half. Defeated by Eve's attack, the ghoul turned into the red floating soul. Eve used Joseph to suck the red soul inside the blue jewel on the handle of the sword. She walked to Joshua and picked him up.

 

Eve huffed and puffed, "Well then, I believe our job is done." She throws Joseph and Joshua behind her and they turned back into their human form. Joshua stretched "Hah! That monster was so easy. We beat him in less than a minute." Joseph put his hands in his pockets "I'm surprised we killed him when he grew blades in his body. The thing was so weak." he commented while smirking.

 

Eve turned around to look at boys with a smile, "I'm really proud of both you. You are very stronger than before, despite your laziness." The twins smiled and thanked Eve aside from the lazy part, "Thanks, sis."

 

The three siblings walk on the streets towards the Chupa Cabra's Bar and stop there get their ride home. Eve pulled out her phone to contact her mother, "Hello, mother.....yes, we took care of that monster. We're done for the night. .......At the Chupa Cabra's Bar......yes, thank you mother." she hung up her phone. "Mother says she'll get the driver to pick us up." They stand there in front of the bar for a few minutes quiet.

 

Joshua broke the silence "So guys, do really think that Lord Death guy gonna let us in the DWNH school?" Eve kept a straight face with her eyes closed, "It's DWMA Joshua, and yes he should. I mean, after all, we did just defeat a monster. So we're well qualified. "Honestly, I'm looking forward to it," Joseph said while smirking.

 

Eve looked up at the stars and smiled, "Yes...so am I."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like to point out that this is from an anime called Soul Eater, so if you find any characters that are not named Eve, Joseph, Joshua, Piper, and Darcelle, then they are NOT mine. I might be making a few more characters as this story goes on. I'm writing this story just like how it is on the anime, so if you dont want to be spoiled, I suggest you watch the anime first.
> 
> If you haven't seen the anime, Soul Eater, I would recommend that you do. It is a really great anime and I think you'll love it.
> 
> Enjoy!! :)

Eve's POV

      I was walking on the street to the Death Weapon Meister Academy School with my twins along with me. This isn't exactly our first day of school yet, but we were just going to the school to talk to Lord Death about the school rules and how things shall go. We also have to sign an agreement to the school, at least that is what my mother told me. Our reasons for joining this school is because my mother and my late father were students in the DWMA. My mother was a meister and my father was a weapon. Two years ago, upon discovering that my twin brothers, Joseph and Joshua are weapons, my mother wanted us to become students at the academy. So my mother hired a fencing instructor to teach me how to fence and how to use a sword. How was my mother able to hire a fencing instructor? Well me and my brothers come from a wealthy family. My mother was talented in singing, instruments like piano or violin, and she is also a famous writer for books. Not to mention she's a model. My father is talented in martial arts and is very athletic. I do wish we would drive instead of going on foot. The sun is out and it's quite warm out here. Although there is at least a little breeze out here, so that's ok I suppose. A reason why our chauffeur can't drive is that he's sick. I hope he feels better, soon.

No one's POV

       Eve and her brothers continued to walk. Joshua, as always, had a happy-go-lucky smile on his face and Joseph had a calm look. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" Joseph said as he looked down at Eve. She kept a straight face and looked ahead of her "Of course I am." Although this was their first time going to the academy, Eve was well aware of where it was located. After all, her mother did say if they find the DWMA, they should see a long staircase and big lit candles. While walking, Eve and the twins walked pass a few people. One of those people happens to be a teenage boy with 3 stripes on the left side of his black hair. He was wearing a black suit with white rectangles on it. Three rectangles on his shoulder and four on the front side. He has a skull stuck to his collar and on his right hand, he is wearing a skull ring on his fourth finger and another Skull ring on his left hand. Behind him were two girls who looked like they were in their late teens. The girl on his right side had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a cowgirl looking outfit. She was wearing a white tie with a sleeveless turtle neck belly shirt. Along with that, she had on black high-heeled boots, jeans, and a cowboy hat. The girl on the boy's right looked younger than the other girl with bright blonde short hair and had on the same outfit, except she's wearing shorts. While Eve and her brothers walked past them, the boy glanced at Eve noticing how elegant she looked and stared at her in awe. Eve noticed the boy looking at her. She smiled at him and continued to walk followed by her brothers. The girl with dirty blonde hair noticed that the boy stopped and looked at him with concern, "Is something wrong Kid?" she asked. The boy shook his head a little, "No," he said, "Let's keep going."

      Eve and the twins approached the academy and noticed a very long staircase. At first glance, the Academy can be said to have a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. Standing on a large platform that can be accessed by a long line of white steps, the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in color. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. Strangely, the flames of these candles never go out, and the candles never shorten. The Academy's most distinguishing feature, however, is the three large Shinigami skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood-red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serve as the school's main entrances. The staircase looked to have at least one hundred or more steps.  Eve smiled, placed her hand on her hip and looked at school. The boys, however, looked more appalled by the stairs, seeing that they have to walk up the stairs.

      After standing there for a few seconds, Eve spoke up, "What a magnificent school! Okay, let's go." Eve began walking a few steps while the twins dropped and flabbergasted on the ground. Joseph quickly got back up, "You expect us to walk up there!?" he shouted and pointed at the staircase. Eve stopped walking and looked at Joseph, "I honestly don't see the problem. We do have a few stair staircases at our house, do we not?"

        "We only have like 20 steps," Joseph said still pointing at the stairs, "This seems like a thousand steps!" Eve gave a frustrated sigh, "Well there's no other solution on getting up the school. Now stop your complaining and let's go, we don't want to keep Lord Death waiting." she demanded and she continued to walk. Both Joseph and Joshua groaned frustratingly and started walking up the stairs.

*20 minutes later*

       Eve and the twins finally walked up to the stairs. The twins plopped on the ground exhausted. Eve turned and looked at the twins and gave them a smile with her eyes closed, "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" The twins kept laying on the ground sweating Joseph looked up at Eve and gave an irritated glare, "Just shut up!"

      The twins got back up and followed Eve to the door. Before they get to the door, they notice a teenage girl. She had a Gothic looking appearance. Her hair was mid-length black with red tips on the ends. Her eyes were yellow, almost golden, and she was wearing small black earrings shaped like stars. She was wearing a short red shirt and black jeans along with long black tied up boots. She was leaning against the wall beside the door the with her arms crossed and was standing there. It almost looked like she was waiting for someone, and she was. She noticed Eve and her brothers and walks up to them with her hands in her pockets.

    The girl stops walking and speaks, "Hey. You guys here to see Lord Death?" Eve nods, "Why yes. My name is Evelyn Ballard. If you would like to, just call me Eve. These young men are my siblings, Joseph and Joshua." Eve said as she gestures her hand to show the girl the twins behind her. "I take it you're a student here?"

"Yeah. Name's Darcelle Brooks, but if you want, just call me Darcy. I'm a scythe weapon." Darcelle says with a smile. Joshua put a big smile on his face and looked at Darcelle excitingly, "Awesome!! You're a scythe!?"

    "Yep." Darcelle pulled out her arm and turned it into a scythe, "Check it." Her scythe was shown to be black metal and had a red stripe with sharp ends. The scythe had three sharp metal thorns on the other side that were long but kind of small. Eve and the twins looked at Darcelle's arm and were amazed. "Whoa!" Joshua spoke up, "So cool!!"

Joseph agreed, "Yeah, that does look cool."

      "I know right." Darcelle turned her arm back to normal, "Anyways, come with me." She turned around and started walking inside the school with the trio following her. "Are you going to show us around the school?" Eve asked. Darcelle kept her face straight ahead, "I'm only going to do that for you on your first day. Right now, I'm just showing you to Lord Death's office. Some teacher named Sid was supposed to be doing this for you, but he's busy today, so it's just me. He'll probably give you a tour around here tomorrow." Eve and the twins walked through the hallways and looked around them in awe. Eve spoke up, "It is just as magnificent as it is on the outside." Joseph looked amazed and smiled, "I'm already liking it here." Joshua had sparkles all over his eyes, amazed by the school.

The four teens approached the door to the grim reaper's room. "Welp," Darcelle spoke, "This is Lord Death's room." Eve smiled at Darcelle and thanked her, "Thank you very much."

     "No problem. So you guys know your way back to the front door right?" Darcelle asked. "I believe we do," Eve replied. "Well, I believe my job here done for now." Darcelle walked away to her classroom, "Later!" Eve and the twins waved goodbye to Darcelle and walked into the office. Eve and the twins looked around the place and see clouds all over the room, there were even clouds on the ground. Windows were shown in the air and strange cross-like foundations stuck to the ground. The trio walks up to see a black figure with a skull on it. The trio stopped to look at it. "WAZZUP, WAZZUP, WAAZZUUP!" He spoke with his hands popping out. Joshua kept a smile on his face "I'm liking him already." Eve put a smile on her face and greeted the black figure "Why hello there, I take it your Lord Death?" Lord death put his hand up to say hi, "That's me! It's a pleasure to meet you! Good to see you! Thanks for coming!"

     Eve chuckled, "My name is Evelyn Ballard, and these two are my weapons, Joseph and Joshua. They are also my brothers." The twins smiled at Lord Death, "What's up?" They both said together. Lord Death nodded, "Ah yes, your mother has called and told me all about you three. Back in the day, she and your father were quite a pair. They would go on many missions to capture 99 souls, including a witch's soul." Eve kept a smile on her face, "So we've been told. Anyways we're here today to join the Death Weapon Meister Academy."

       "Yes, your mother has called and told me about that too. It's quite simple actually." Lord Death pulled out a paper with every information about the academy and a pen, "All you have to do is sign the Academy agreement." Joseph looked at the entire paper, "Is that all?" Lord Death nodded, "Yep, but before you do that, I must explain the rules first." Lord Death continued to speak while the trio listened.

"If two Meisters are dueling on school grounds, one of the faculty members must be present to witness." Joshua spoke up, "Wait so, we're allowed to fight people here?" Joseph joined in the question, "And without even getting in trouble?"

      "Yes! That's right! You are very much allowed." Joshua and Joseph seemed to enjoy that rule. Lord Death continued, "There is a shinigami list somewhere inside the hallways. On the shinigami's list, there is a list of individuals whose soul's are evil must be killed. You will be allowed to capture souls. Those souls will be concluded by me. Taking souls such as good ones are forbidden, that includes the souls that are not on the Shinigami's List and taking too many souls. Plus, it is forbidden to actively hunt a for a Witch without an execution order given by your's truly.

"An Execution Order?" Eve asked, curious as to what that term means.

"An Execution Order is a DWMA term which refers to an order which allows a DWMA personnel to hunt down a Witch," responded Lord Death.

"If there are any emergencies, you are allowed to come into the Death Room without first obtaining permission. Does all that make sense?" Eve and her twins nodded. Eve spoke up, "Is that all?"

     "Not exactly." Lord Death replied, "If you violate any of these rules or do any of the things that I mentioned are forbidden, you will be expelled from the Academy, no exceptions." Joseph look at Lord Death appalled, "You're just gonna kick people out just like that!? Without even giving a second chance or a suspension!?" Eve looked over at Joseph, "This isn't exactly like our previous school, Joseph."

"Oh please," he said to Eve, "As if you knew that was going to be a rule?"

Eve ignored Joseph's comment and looked back at Lord Death, "Are there any other things you can do that could get you expelled?"

"Only a few," Lord Death answered, "You can get expelled by failing all class subjects, capturing souls poorly and failing remedial lessons, is that understood?" The trio nodded.

"All three of you will be E.A.T students." Lord Death continued, "That stands for Especially Advantaged Talented. That is a curriculum that involves a student to fight against evil using their power."

Lord Death pulled back to paper and pen out, "I believe that's all I have to tell you. Now all of you sign this agreement." The trio did as Lord death said and signed the agreement. "Great! you are now officially students at my academy! I am very excited, and I know all of you are too!!"

"All of you will start your first day next week on Monday."

    The twins gave each other a hive five and Eve smiled happily at Lord Death, "This is wonderful Lord Death and thanks to you. All of us hope to have a great year at the academy, that includes the next three years."

The trio waved goodbye to Lord Death and left the room. Joshua had an exciting look on his face, "Guys, I don't believe it. We're students at the DWMA. I can't wake for next week!"

"Honestly," Joseph spoke, "I can't wait either." Eve spoke up, "This is going to be a big week for us, next week boys. Be Prepared."

 

Timeskip to next week at the DWMA

Eve's POV

     All of us decided to get up a little early to go to the DWMA to take a look around the school. It took me a while to get the twins out of bed, so I just gave them a vicious glare and bonked him on their heads just to get them to get out of bed.

     We were approaching at the DWMA and see Darcelle at the front door along with two boys. One of the boys had a white spiky hair with a headband on his head. He wears a black jacket with yellow gold color on his sleeves. He also wearing red pants and shoes in the same color as his jacket. He also had sharp teeth, which is quite unusual for a person. The other boy had a blue star-shaped looking hair. He wears a black and white suit with shoes that have stars on it. He also had a star birthmark on his right shoulder.

Darcelle approached us and smiled, "Hey Eve, boys. Sid is here, but he's busy with something right now, so I'll show you around the school, you guys ready?" Joshua spoke up with his hand up balled to a fist "You know it!"

      I was about to speak, but I noticed a girl standing right behind Darcelle. She looked really shy. I spoke to her "Um, excuse me?" The girl jumps a little. Darcelle looks behind her and sees the girl, "It's ok, Piper. They're nice people." The girl hesitatingly comes from behind Darcelle and shows her herself. She has long white hair that reaches her bottom. She had stitches all over her, one on her left eye, one on her neck and her legs. She has bright blue eyes and her skin looked a little pale. She had on a long-sleeved baggy shirt that almost seemed like a dress and showed her left shoulder, except kind of small almost like a mini dress. Her dress had stitches as well, the top part of her dress was purple while in the middle it is grey and on the bottom, it's back to purple. She wears slippers that almost covers her entire feet, and they also have stitched all over.

 _"Oh my,"_ I thought while noticing her stitches, _"Just how did she get those stitches? I guess I shouldn't be surprised since almost everything in this world is strange, Death City especially."_ The white-haired girl blushed and looked down with her hands locked together. I gave her a sad look, _"Poor girl, she looks as if she had a rough past."_

Darcelle chuckled a little, "Forgive her, this is her first time interacting with other people." Joseph looked a little concerned, "Her first time?"

      Darcelle put her hand on the girl's shoulder "Yeah, I guess you can say she was homeschooled for a while. The main reason why she's attending this school is because her dad is a teacher here." I took a step towards the girl, gestured my hand to give her a handshake and smiled at her, "Hello. Piper, was it? My name is Evelyn Ballard, but if you would like, call me Eve. The boys standing behind me are Joseph and Joshua."

    "Hey, nice to meet you." they both said together. Piper looked at my hand and put a little smile on her face. She put her hand on mine and I shook it, "H-Hi, it's nice to meet you too." Her voice sounded soft and a little quiet. Darcelle grinned, "I'm showing her around the school too. This also her first day here." I looked at Piper and kept a smile on my face, "Well then Piper, let us all have a great school year." Piper nodded with a little blushed kept on her face, "Yeah."

"Alright," Darcelle spoke up, "Now that everyone's here, why don't we get starte-"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" the blue-haired boy shouted and jumped in front of Darcelle, "I am Black Star the world's greatest assassin! The number one big man who will surpass God! Bow down before the Almighty Blackstar-"

     Darcelle cut him off by striking him on the head before he was able to say anything else, "Can it Blackstar! Not everyone in this school cares about who you are." The boy, Blackstar I believe his name was, lied on the ground with a large steaming bump on his head twitching from Darcelle's massive hit. Darcelle introduced him, "Sorry about him. This goofball here is Blackstar. He is also my boyfriend."

    My brothers and I looked at both of them in shock, "Huh!" Joseph spoke up, "You're dating him!?" Blackstar hopped back up and put his arm around Darcelle's waist, "That's right! This awesome hot girl here is my girlfriend and my number one favorite fan! I'm her shooting star! That means she's taken, so no one can have her. Isn't she lucky to have a man like me in her life?" Joseph gave a sarcastic look and rolled his eyes, "A man, eh?"

Darcelle sighed and pointed her thumb over to the white-haired boy, "This cool dude sitting over there is Soul Evans. He's a childhood friend of mine." Soul looked up at us and waved his hand.

"Anyways let's get started on the tour," Darcelle said as she walked over to the door like me, the twins and Piper followed.


	3. Chapter 2

No one's POV

     It was Monday and at the DWMA, everybody was in their classes learning, meanwhile, Blackstar and Soul were outside at the front entrance of the school, skipping class to wait for someone. That someone happens to be Death the Kid. Kid, along with his partners, is another new student at the DWMA and is Lord Death's son. Blackstar wanting to "surpass god" considers Kid a rival to him since he is "The God Of Death" and wants to battle against him along with Soul.

      Meanwhile, inside the DWMA, Darcelle is walking in the hallways with Piper, Eve, Joseph, and Joshua following her. Lord Death wanted Darcelle to show the new students around the academy. Piper was right behind Darcelle holding her hands together and looking around the interior, fascinated by its appearance. Eve and her twins were also fascinated, Joshua especially. "Alright," Darcelle says while walking and having her hands in her pockets, "The first thing I'm gonna show you guys is the library." Eve had a smile appear on her face with eyes sparkling behind her glasses, "Oh I would be delighted to see the library!" Darcelle looked at Eve and smirked, "Ah, so you're a bookworm huh? Reminds me of someone."

      They walked through the halls and find a big door that says Library on top of it. Darcelle put her hand on the doorknob and open it to let Eve and the others have a view. Eve looked around the Library and was fascinated. She walked inside with the twins following her. The library was three floors tall with a staircase and a few ladders. It also had bridges connected to the opposite sides of each floor with numerous books to fill the whole library. Eve stopped in front of a section of books and pulled one out. The title of the book was called "Light in My Darkness" by Helen Keller. Eve was always interested in Helen Keller and her talent in book writing.

      Piper walked beside her and looks at the book herself, "Helen...Keller?" she says as she reads the author's name. Eve looks at her, "Do you not know who she is?" Piper shook her head. Eve was a little surprised since almost everybody knows of Helen Keller. "Helen Keller was the first woman who was born deaf and blind to earn a bachelor of arts degree. She is a great author." Eve explains. Piper widened her eyes looking surprised, "Deaf and blind? That can happen to a person?"

"Apparently so," Eve said. "It's sad but true. Despite her condition, she was very talented in writing."

Piper looked a little concerned about Helen Keller, "How is she able to even write books or communicate with people?"

       "At a young age, Keller had a teacher named Anne Sullivan who taught her everything about how to communicate. How she wrote books? Let's just say she has her ways." Eve said while smirking. Piper looked a little confused, still wondering how Keller was able to write without seeing, but now she seemed a little interested in Keller herself, "Helen Keller seems interesting. I think I wanna know more about her." Eve kept a smile on her face, "I have a book about her in a library at my home. If you'd like, I could bring it over to you tomorrow so that you can read it." Piper smiled with a small blush on her face, "Really? Thank you." Darcelle walked in between the two girls and looked over at Eve, "Sorry, but I couldn't help but hear that you have a library at your house."

     "Why yes. It's almost as big as this one too." Eve replied, referring to the school library. Darcelle wondered for a bit and spoke up, "Are you guys like...rich or something?" Eve nodded. Darcelle's eyes widened a bit, "No way? Then I guess you have maids and butlers, chefs included?" Eve again nodded. "And your house is pretty huge right?"

"It is quite big, yes," Eve replied

Darcelle wondered a little more, "Say, who are your parents?"

"Evangeline and Arthur Ballard."

Darcelle widened her eyes in amusement and looked at Eve, "No way, are you for real? You and your brothers are seriously the children of Evangeline Ballard?!"

Joseph nodded and said, "Yeah. What, you know who she is?"

     "Who wouldn't?! She's an awesome singer and is great at music. I have a lot of her songs in my mp3 player. She's a model too, right?" Darcelle asked and smiled excitingly, "It figures you guys will be related to her. You kinda look like her," Darcelle pointed over at Eve, "You especially Eve. I see where you get your beauty from."

Eve blushed and smiled at Darcelle's compliment, "Why thank you, Darcy. I appreciate your compliment."

"You know," Darcelle spoke with her hands on her hips, "I was never a fan of rich people, but I could get used to you guys."

      Eve, the twins, and Piper we're done sightseeing the library and Darcelle walked them out of the library. They stopped at a bulletin board and Darcelle spoke up, "This is the mission bulletin and reception board. This is where meisters get missions to fight evil and get more kishin eggs to make their weapons Death scythes. You're free to pick whichever mission you want unless you're assigned to a specific one by Lord Death, but they have special requirements, like the ability to sense souls. Some of these missions don't just involve fighting off bad guys, they're just for helping distressed people."

     They walked over to the classroom that was pretty big with students and a teacher inside and had plenty of space to even battle in. "Here it is, the Class Crescent Moon," Darcelle added, "This will be your main classroom, as you can see, it's packed with students." Eve, the twins, and Piper looked inside and the first thing they noticed was a man sitting a rolling chair. The man had on a white lab coat with stitches and a shirt that also had stitches. He wore glasses and on his face was a stitch underneath his right eye. Also, he strangely had a big sized screw stuck to his head.

    Eve and the twins looked a little freaked out by the man's appearance. Piper smiled after noticing the man, "Hey look, it's my Dad." Eve and the twins looked appalled at Piper, back at her dad, and back at her again. Joseph spoke up and pointed at the man, "You're saying that you're related to him?"

    "Well, technically we're not related, I'm adopted." Joseph looked down at her, "Oh, Um....okay." Joshua, with his eyes, still widened, looked oddly at the screw on the man's head, "Does he know he has a screw sticking out of his head?"

"Yeah, he put that there himself," Piper added.

     "Are you kidding?!!!" Joseph and Joshua said in a surprised tone. "I suppose that explains where you got the stitches from," Eve said. Darcelle spoke up, "Don't you guys remember me telling you she has a dad that's working here?" She pointed over at him, "That is Dr. Franken Stein. He started working here last week and will be our homeroom teacher. He loves dissecting animals and experimenting with them too, among other things. I should know, ever since he became our teacher, we've been doing it every day. We hardly ever learn anything."

"Then I take it that he's a science teacher," Eve said with her hand on her chin. Joseph stared at the man, "He's not wearing a lab coat for nothin'."

     "Ok," Darcelle says putting her hands in her pockets, "Let's move on." She walks past the classroom. The students walked to a dark room where there were crooked looking cylinders with faces on them. "This is the special tutoring room, of course for tutoring students," Darcelle spoke.

    They walked into a hospital looking room with several beds, examining the room, medicine storage, and a doctor's office. Darcelle spoke, "This is the dispensary room, basically a hospital room, and I'm pretty sure you guys know what that's for. Next!"

     The students walked over to a balcony that students we're able to access. "We have a couple of school grounds for students to come for free time. Right here is one of them, you can even train or do battles here. That's what it's made for after all." Darcelle walked over to the front of the balcony and signaled her hand to the new students to walk over to her, "Come and check this out." Eve and the others walked to Darcelle and she pointed over to the side of the DWMA only to see a forest with lots of trees. "You see that forest over there, basically it's a school garden or second campus. You can train there too."

    The students walked outside of school to walk to a track. "This is the school running track. We mostly come here for P.E. exams and classes." Darcelle added. They walked back inside and Darcelle showed them the shower rooms. She pointed over to them, "These are the shower rooms. After you get done with P.E. you come in here to take a shower."

     They walk over to the dojo room. "This is the dojo room. Of course, you come in here to spar against some meisters and weapons." They walk to another room right beside it, "Right here is the dancing studio."

     Sparkles appear on Eve and the Twins eyes and they all looked excited, "DANCING?!!" they all said. Darcelle put her hand in front of them making a stop sign, "Don't get too excited rich kids, it's not that kind of dancing. This room is used for beginner meisters and weapons to improve their combat skills." The trio looked disappointed, "Dammit." the twins said sulking. "How disappointing," Eve said who is also sulking.

     Darcelle showed them to the cafeteria, "This is the cafeteria. Here, they serve food that can be served all around the world." Joseph and Joshua smirked, "Score!" they said as they high fived each other. The students walked out of the cafeteria into the hallways. Darcelle pointed at two doorways, "These are the restrooms, one for boys and one for girls. There are a couple more bathrooms in certain places around the school, so you don't have to worry about coming all the way over here."

Darcelle looked at the new students, "Since we can't walk out of school campus I'll just tell ya about the school dormitories." Piper looked bewildered, "Dormitories?"

     "For one of you that doesn't know," Darcelle said referring to Piper, "a dormitory is basically like a hotel or apartment for students to stay at when they can't rent their own house. To put it simply, you can have your own rooms. There's one for girls and one for guys. All of you pretty much already have a roof to go over your heads, so there's no need for you to worry about that."

      Darcelle showed them all the to the bottom of the school to show there are a couple of other rooms. "Us students aren't allowed to be down here without permission, so I'll make this quick." She pointed to the first one, "This is the dungeon room, this room is for prisoners to get tortured or punished. We hardly had any prisoners in this school, so it's not used as much and the school faculty hardly cares about it, but we still have it here just in case." Darcelle pointed to the room beside the dungeon room, "This one over here is the overnight room. This is simply just for visitors."

Joseph looked around the room, "It's almost like a jail cell."

* * *

     The students walked all the up to the front entrance of the school. Darcelle smiled and looked at Eve, the twins, and Piper, "Welp, that's about it. I hope you enjoyed your tour." she said winking. Eve smiled at her, "It was a great tour, Darcy, and we thank you," she said bowing.

"No problem, and if you have any questions, just ask the teachers or Lord Death."

     Piper heard gunshots outside, "Hey, what's happening out there?" The students looked outside to see Soul and Blackstar fight against the boy Eve and twins walked passed by last week. "Looks like my hot-headed boyfriend is in another fight." Darcelle said as she face-palmed, "What on earth am I gonna do about him?"

      There was something Piper has been wondering ever since Darcelle had introduced Blackstar to her. She tapped on Darcelle's shoulder to get her attention. Darcelle turned to look at her to see what she wants. "Hey Darcy," Piper spoke, "are you and Blackstar partners?"

     "Huh," Darcelle chuckled and waved her hand signaling no, "Oh um, no. He already has a partner, we're just dating." Darcelle looked over at the fight and noticed a few people watching one of those people was a sandy blonde girl in her early teens with pigtails. She wears a white blouse with and yellow sweater vest and a tie. On the bottoms, she wears a red plaid skirt and black boots with white buckles. There was another girl right beside her, and unlike the pigtailed girl, this one was in her late teens. She has long black hair in a ponytail. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. The other person standing beside the girls was Dr. Frankenstein.

       Eve notices the people witnessing the fight and decides to meet them. "I think it's time we start meeting new people on the first day, don't you agree boys?" she says looking at her brothers. The twins looked at each other then smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's cool," Joseph said. They walked over to people along with Piper and Darcelle. Eve stopped behind the pig-tailed girl and tapped on her shoulder, "Excuse me." The girl turned around to notice Eve and the twins. Eve continued to speak, "Good morning, my name is Eve Ballard." She pointed to the twins, "These are my brothers/weapons, Joseph and Joshua." The pig-tailed girl smiled and shook Eve's hand, "My name is Maka Albarn. This is a friend of mine, Tsubaki." She said pointing over to the blacked haired girl. She looked at Eve and smiled, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

"I take it those two over there are your partners?" Eve said referring to Soul and Blackstar.

     "Yeah," Maka said. Then she pointed over to the white-haired boy who charging at the black-haired kid with his arm turned to a scythe, "That kid over there is my partner Soul. The blue-haired kid is Tsubaki's partner, Blackstar."

      Eve and the twins watched the fight along with Maka, Tsubaki, and Dr. Stein. Eve was mostly looking at the black-haired kid. She was watching his every fighting move and was impressed. She couldn't help but notice him blocking and dodging Soul and Blackstar's every attack. "Tell me, just who is that black-haired boy with the two guns," she asked Maka.

    "Oh him? That's Death the Kid, and his two weapons are Liz and Patty. He's also Lord Death's son." Eve and the twins widened their eyes. "I didn't know Lord Death had a son," Eve said

     "Oh yeah," Darcelle spoke. "I meant to tell you guys about that." Maka noticed Darcelle, "Oh, hey Darcy. I didn't see you there." Darcelle smiled at Maka, "Hey Maka. In case you didn't know, these guys are new at the academy. I already showed them around the school."

     Piper looked at Maka and decided to introduce herself. She walks over to her with her hands stuck together and her head facing down and speaks in her soft voice, "Hello...m-my name is Piper Stein and... in case you didn't know, I'm the daughter of Dr. Frankenstein."

"Huh?!" Maka's eye's widened in amusement, "You're Professor Stein's daughter?!!"

       "I know," Joseph spoke, "we didn't believe either." Stein heard the conversation and looks back at them with a cigarette in his mouth, "You shouldn't be surprised, after all, she does have stitches as I do. Although we're not related." Maka seemed a little confused by that last statement. How could Piper have stitches when she's not related to Stein? Plus, Stein wasn't born with stitches, he was the one who put stitches all over his body himself. So if that's the case, then why and how does Piper have stitches? Those were the things Maka was wondering. There was only one solution she could come up with, and she was pretty terrified for Piper about it.

     "Wait, don't tell me....did he.....?" Maka asked, a little paranoid. Piper was confused as to see why Maka was being insecure, and she already figured out what she was thinking. She waves her hands in front of Maka with a worried face giving a no signal, "No, no, no, no! It's nothing like that. I have these stitches for a reason." Maka was even more confused.

     "It's a long story," Piper said while blushing. Maka looks a little calm, seeing that there is a good reason why she has stitches, and it was pretty sad....and painful. Maka decides to brush it off, "Oh, I see now, well anyways," Maka takes Piper's hand and gives her a handshake, "My name is Maka Albarn. It's nice to meet you." Piper smiles, "Yeah, same to you."

     Soul and Blackstar stop fighting Kid for a bit. Blackstar speaks up, "Let's hurry up and finish this guy off." Soul smirks with his arm still a scythe, "Its about time." A question mark appeared on Kid's head, shown that he was demented on what they were planning, "For what?"

"You should quit while you're ahead of your appendant death," Blackstar says with a cocky smile.

"Just hearing you say that makes me wanna laugh." Kid said with a glare.

"You won't be laughing once you taste our power of friendship," Blackstar says. "That's right," Soul says, "It's incredible. The power is beyond belief."

  "What." Kid says getting his two guns prepared. Whatever Soul and Blackstar were about to do, they were prepared and confident about it. "Let's do it," Soul tells Blackstar. Blackstar replies, "Yeah." The three boys stand for a while.

     "TRANS-FORM!" Soul yells jumping up in the air turning into his weapon form. Kid looked amazed with pink blushes," Woah!" Patty looks up at Soul amazed, "That is so cool!" Liz kept a dull look, "I don't think they're taking this very seriously." The twins looked up at Soul and Joshua was just as fascinated as Patty was, "Woah! Are you seeing this bro? That looks so awesome." Joseph begged to differ, "Yeah, but I honestly don't get the power of friendship thing. Kinda cheesy if you ask me."

      Darcelle agreed with his comment, "I think it's more corny than cheesy." Blackstar stands straight looking up at Soul with his hands in the air ready to catch him, "Come on, Soul!" Soul turns into his scythe form and falls into Blackstar's hand yelling, "FRIENDSHIP!!" and Blackstar yells "FUSION!!"

      Blackstar catches Soul, but unsuccessfully. Blackstar catches the blade part of Soul that was stuck in the middle of his head. The scythe slowly drops in front of Blackstar and Blackstar stands there for several seconds with his hands still on top of his head together and had a rather stupid look on his face. Then, all of a sudden, Blackstar starts looking up screaming in pain with his eyes widened and blood shooting up out of his head uncontrollably.

     The eye part of Soul in scythe form looked angrily at Blackstar with a sweat, "Why in the hell would catch me with your head moron!" Blackstar closed his hair together to stop the bleeding from his head, "I don't know!"

     "Do it right next time!" Soul says irritatingly. Blackstar tries to pick up Soul, but to no avail, "You're too freaking heavy! I can't pick you up!" Blackstar grunts struggling to pick up Soul. The blood from Blackstar's head starts to come out again.

"I'm not heavy." Soul says, "Maka picks me up and swings me around without breaking a sweat."

     "Soul and Blackstar are lacking in the compatible wavelength department," Maka spoke. Stein agrees with a cigarette kept in his mouth, "So it seems." Blackstar still struggles to pick up Soul with his nose running and teeth grinding, "Come on stupid scythe! I'm just here to pick you up!" Blackstar starts struggling so hard that he accidentally starts to use his soul wavelength on Soul and shock him, which causes Soul to pop out of his weapon form and spit out blood. Soul turns to Blackstar with an angry and frustrated look and starts yelling at him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HITTING ME WITH YOU SOUL'S WAVELENGTH!? THAT HURTS, YOU IDIOT!!" Blackstar starts to sweat nervously, "Oh. My bad."

      Maka speaks up with an unimpressed look, "It's almost hard to watch. Those morons can't seem to connect each other's wavelengths at all." Tsubaki kept an appalled look on her face with sweats all over. Stein speaks up, "Before a meister with his or her weapon fights an opponent, they adjust their wavelengths with each other."

     Soul turns his back on Blackstar with his hands in his pockets and speaks in a disappointing tone, "Blackstar, it's over between us." Blackstar looks up at him with blood spreading down on his face, "Wait, what exactly are you saying, Soul." Soul looks down, "If we try to stay together like this, I'll only end up hating you. It's for the best."

     Maka, Tsubaki, and Stein looked a little confused by their behavior. Eve and the twins looked just as confused and uncomfortable. As for Kid, he seemed bored. "Hey," he says looking at Liz in her gun form, "Can I shoot them now?"

"Just wait," Liz replies, "Things are just starting to get good." Blackstar looked down, "Oh, I understand....but is it okay if we stay friends?"

Soul turns around and runs in slow motion to Blackstar with a googly expression, "You idiot! Of course, we're still going to be friends, forever!"

Blackstar runs over to Soul with the same look on his face, "Oh Soul!

"Blackstar!"

"Oh, Soul!"

"Blackstar!"

"Oh Soul!"(A/n: I am getting an "I Will Always Love You" vibe on that part. LoL:))

     "They need professional help," Maka says with a weirded out look. Eve was still a little confused by the odd bromance scene. Joseph looked a little uncomfortable, "What in the actual hell was that?" Joshua looked back at Darcelle, "Hey Darcy, are they-" Darcelle knew what he was about asked and quickly replied, "No, they're just being stupid." Blackstar and Soul hug and Kid unexpectedly shoot them.

"Oops...sorry...my fingers slipped." He says in a sarcastic tone. Joseph and Joshua snickered after he said that.

     Soul gets back up, "We're not just gonna quit in the middle of a fight." Blackstar gets up along with him, "Right, we're not giving up until we beat him." Kid glares at them, "Kay, will see how well that works." Soul and Blackstar charge at Kid and Soul turns his arm into his scythe blade. Blackstar uses his soul wavelength, "Let's see how you handle the taste of my soul waves!" Blackstar tries to hit Kid with his soul wavelength, but Kid ducks and trips Blackstar, with Blackstar flying over him.

      Maka speaks up, "Blackstar's specialty is martial arts, but Kid is just playing with him. And for the way he's been fighting today, Soul doesn't have a chance against him either." Soul charges at Kid with his arm blade, but Kid blocks it with his gun.

      "You are slow as you are stupid." He says mocking Soul. "You're going down!" Blackstar says as Kid shoots them both. Kid notices that Blackstar tied him with his grey belt-like material, "You idiot! You fell for it!" Blackstar uses his material to drop Kid on the ground. Soul runs to Kid, jumps and turns into his scythe form, "Gotcha!" He attempts to hit Kid's face with his blade, but Kid quickly dodges it by moving his head away. Kid backflips away from the scythe and makes Blackstar hit the side of the blade with Blackstar belt material still tied to Kid's foot. Blackstar's material is untied from Kid's foot and Blackstar twitches from his hit to the blade, "Ok. Now I really wanna kill that guy."

      Eve, watching Kid this whole time was impressed by Kid's fighting skills. He had two weapons like she did, except her brothers were long swords, almost a mixture with rapiers, called steering swords. Eve had already begun taking an interest in Kid. "Our partners are pretty useless, huh," Maka asked Tsubaki. Darcelle crossed her arms looking mainly at her boyfriend. Darcelle loves Blackstar a lot, but just like everyone else, she can get pretty annoyed with his behavior sometimes. However, since she's dating him, she puts up it just like Tsubaki. Darcelle notices Piper looking at the fight and put's a disappointing smile to her face, "Sorry you have to witness this Piper. If you want, I can take you to class." Darcelle could already tell just by looking at Piper that she was a timid girl and didn't like to see fights. Piper looked over at Darcelle and appreciated her caring, but she kindly declined, "It's okay Darcy, I'm enjoying the battle. Besides, this isn't my first time seeing a fight like this." Darcelle looked a little surprised. How can a shy girl like Piper, enjoy an unnecessary fight like this? "Ok then, if you say so." The two continued to watch the battle.

"And now it's time to see the power of a grim reaper!" Kid says with a serious expression. He starts his soul resonance with Liz and Patty. "Let's Go Soul Resonance!" they all yell.

Kid floats three inches from the ground, powering up and starts to show his soul. "Huh," Maka looks a little astounded, "It looks like their souls are about to expand."

"Now they're showing off their true strength," Stein says.

"Ah yes," Eve speaks up, "I can see their souls myself. Kid's soul has incredible strength. With whatever their about to do, I doubt they'll lose this battle."

"Ok!" Soul yells, gesturing his hands, "Let's see what you got huh!!"

Blackstar yells along with him, "Reaper shmeaper! Bring it on!!"

       Joshua looks at Kid amazed, but a little confused as to what he's doing. He asks Eve, "Hey sis, just what are those guys doing anyway?" Eve keeps her eyes focused on Kid and his weapons, "It's obvious, isn't it? They're doing Soul Resonance, a phenomenon performed by meisters and weapons." she says as Kid gets ready for the resonance. Eve continues to explain to her brothers, "Soul Resonance is performed when the meister's soul wavelength is sent into their weapon, which then amplifies it and sends it back to the meister. In turn, performing this generates a strong wavelength which can enable a powerful technique to be performed. The three of us should practice that on the weekends." Joseph agreed, "Yeah."

Kid arms start to grow black needles and his weapons start to transform from guns into cannons. Kid lands on the ground safely squatting, "Execution mode ready. Prepare to die!"

Soul starts to get nervous, seeing that Kid is gonna do a powerful blast from his cannons, "Um, I don't like the looks of that."

Blackstar doesn't appear to be nervous at all. "Come on little man, what're gonna do?!! I've swatted flies scarier than you, so there! HAHAHA!!"

Liz and Patty start to speak.

"Resonance stable," Liz says. "Noise at 0.3%."

Patty starts speaking, "Black needle wavelength, fully charged."

"Preparing to fire. Feedback in 4 seconds" Liz says

"3, 2, 1"

"Fire now!" Patty says cheerily with a peace sign.

     Kid points the cannons at Soul and Blackstar and says, "Death Cannon!" The cannon immediately shoots out fire wavelengths going towards Soul and Blackstar. Soul starts to panic, "This doesn't look good! We should run!" Blackstar disagrees, "Hah! Don't be ridiculous! No way something like that is gonna hurt me! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLLLLLEEE-!" The fire hits both Soul and Blackstar. Blackstar and Soul passed out from the blasts. Kid stands straight back up and his cannons turn back into guns. Tsubaki immediately runs to Blackstar, "Blackstar!"

Both Darcelle and Maka sigh and Darcelle runs to BlackStar along with Tsubaki. Stein looks over at Piper, "Did you enjoy seeing the fight, Piper?" Piper looks at her father and replies, "Yeah."

"Pretty soon, whenever you find a weapon partner, you'll be fighting just like that."

Piper looked away and blushed "Oh um... I guess." Piper was always a timid girl and Stein knew that, but she knew that was gonna have to change when she attended the academy. "Don't worry," Stein said, "I can still teach you some things you have to know. So don't get so nervous, ok?"

"Ok," Piper replied.

     Eve clapped at the scenery of the fight, "That was a wonderful performance! Bravo, Bravo." Kid looked over to the side to see who was clapping. His eyes widened when he noticed Eve clapping and smiling for him. Kid realized that Eve was the girl that walked passed him and his weapons. Now that he's able to look at her longer, he noticed how beautiful and symmetrical she looked along with the twins and he immediately takes interest in her and her perfection. He then starts to notice something else, which causes him to spit out blood and fall back on the ground. Liz and Patty turned back into their human forms and looked at Kid.

"Oh great." Liz complained in a bored tone, "Here we go again." Stein rolls over to the three teens on his rolling chair, "What happens to him?"

      "Not much, just a little cut," Liz says. Eve and the twins walked over to them and Joseph spoke, "A cut? What do you mean?"

     Maka walks over and explains "I think I might have an idea on what it is. I'm pretty sure it happened during Soul's last attack on Kid, I think Kid got a little haircut of from his bangs. After the explosion happened and things died down, Kid finally noticed that one side of his bags was shorter than the other. His symmetry was off, so he spit out blood and fell over." Hearing symmetry reminded Joseph of something about Eve, "A pinch of hair was cut off and that's what got 'em off guard, huh?" said Joseph and he looked at his sister, "That reminds me of you." Eve looked up at Joseph, "What do you mean?"

     "At the house, you always get pissed of if anything isn't organized or in order." Joshua smiled and chuckled, agreeing with Joseph, "Yeah! Coming up in our room and make us clean up. You know you can be a neat freak sometimes."

Eve gave an irritated look and closed her eyes, "Don't make fun of me because the both of you live like pigs. Is it wrong for everything in the house to be clean and organized in an orderly fashion, including the whole world? Its what makes the world a wonderful place to live."

"Whatever." said the twins simultaneously.

Lord Death walked up to the academy, "Wazzup, wazzup, Waazzuup!"

     "Hi there, Lord Death." everyone replied. "So I heard my son had a very eventful first day of school. It can be difficult sometimes. I hope no one was hurt too badly." Lord Death said. He looked over at Eve and the twins, "I see you three have made to your first day of school, I hope you have a pleasant year and so on at the academy." Eve smiled and replied, "Thank Lord Death. I'm pretty sure we'll have a great time here." Lord Death saw Piper, "That includes you too, Piper. You have a great year!"

Piper looked down blushed holding her hands together, "Oh...um thank you, and I will."

    "All right everyone." Lord Death spoke, "I'm going to take Kid home now. He could use some rest. Byeee!" Lord Death waved and walked down the stairs. Liz and Patty followed him with Liz holding Kid on her back.

      Eve watched Kid leave with his father. Joseph notices this and smirked, "Already falling in love on the first day, huh?" Eve wouldn't say she's in love with Kid since she hardly knew him, but she doesn't deny her interest in him. "Not exactly, but I guess you can say I'm interested."

      Maka walked over to Eve and the twin, "Hey Eve, if it's alright with you, I can tell you about the rules in the classrooms." Eve smiled appreciating the offer, "That would be great, thank you, Maka." Eve the twins followed everyone else inside the building.

The first day of school and Eve and her brothers already made some new friends. What do you think will happen next?"


	4. Piper's Prologue

Piper's pov, (age 11)

      I was walking crookedly on the ground in the middle of the forest. It was nighttime, the sky a little cloudy and it was cold and windy. My eyes felt droopy and were baggy. The black dress that I'm wearing was messy and ripped, it was also kind of short to the point to where my bottom was almost showing. I was messy, and I had dirt all over me.

       I was lost. Lost in the middle of the forest cold, hungry, tired, saddened, and desperate. I wanted to cry because of the pain I have inside me. Ever since my parents' death, I have been lost in the forest not knowing what to do or even how to live. My parents had died last year because of some type of demon monster. They tried to protect themselves. They mostly tried to protect me, but just by doing that, they got killed, right in front me where I could see them. Every time I sleep, that was my nightmare, my parent's getting killed by a savage beast. I don't know what my parents did to deserve getting killed, but whatever it was, that's no excuse. My parents were nice people. They loved me, they would take care of me, they would make me happy in any way they can.

     However, they were the only people that I would ever be around with, literally the only people. I was homeschooled ever since I was little and my parents were always over-protective of me. They were such worrywarts. They were always worried that if I meet new people, I might get picked on or bullied. They worried that if I go outside and play, somebody might capture me or kill me, which is why they come outside with me. My dad worried that if I become friends with a boy, they might do something that will hurt me or make me uncomfortable. Somehow I think all dads are like that. Somehow, I don't think that's the only reason why they protected me.

    I'm guessing that them being over-protective is the reason they got killed. Since I was homeschooled, I never had any friends, I didn't even know how to make friends. Because my parents kept me away from people, it made me think that all people are bad people. Then again, it might not be true. You'll never know unless you meet a person, but still, there are lots of people you can't trust.

    Even if my parents did keep me away from people and all things, they didn't deserve to die. It should've been me. I should've been the one the monster would kill. I would rather have that happen then have my parents killed. It is a lot better that way.

   I'm pretty sure my parents are watching me right now. They're probably really worried about me. I know they don't want me to, but I have no choice but to find somebody to live with. I don't want to live out here for the rest of my life. While living in the forest, all I had to eat was bugs or other innocent animals. As gross as it is and as much as I don't want to, I have no choice. I even had to drink water from the lake.

     While I was walking, I noticed a small bunny hopping passed me. It stopped for a minute to scratch itself. I carefully walk without scaring it. It stops scratching and I carefully grab it and bring it close to me. It looked at me with its small eyes. I smiled and giggled on how cute it looked. I pet its ears with my fingers softly. It looks like it was comfortable with me petting it. Despite me eating animals to survive, I see animals as my friends and companions. I get my love for animals from my mom. My mom was a veterinarian, and she would always find animals that are lost and sick. She would cure them and find them a family to live with. I put down the bunny and let it go free. I continued to walk through the forest.

     I became thirsty. I walk over to a lake, bent down, and put my hands in the water. I took a sip and splashed the water in my face, trying to feel refreshed. All of a sudden, I hear the bushes ruffling a little loud. I turned around to see what made that sound. I didn't see anything behind me or beside me. It was probably just another animal or something. I hope it isn't anything big. I stood back up and walked to a graveyard looking place. Of course, there were tombstones all around the place. Some trees had no leaves and only had hooks hanging from them. It looked kinda creepy. I walked to one tombstone that looked like a cross but with a circle in the middle. I never saw a tombstone like that, it looked pretty interesting. I looked at the tombstone a little more and I hear noise coming from right behind me. I turned around, looked up, and widened my eyes in fear. The same demon monster that attacked me and killed my parents was right in front of me. I slowly and crookedly step back and tripped beside the tombstone I was looking at, falling back and hitting the ground. I slowly moved away from the monster, but the more I moved away from it, the more it would come closer. I had no choice but to just get up and run. I quickly got up and ran past the monster and the monster ran after me.

      I tried my best to get away from it, but for a big monster, it was fast. It caught up to me and hit me like a baseball bat with its big claw. I flew across the graveyard and hit a tombstone. I dropped on the ground and coughed from the hit. Before I could back up, the monster ran up to me and sliced the right side of my eye. I screamed in pain and my face started bleeding from the slice from that monster. The monster jumped over to me and started using his claws to scratch my upper body to my bottom. I screamed even more in pain and was weakening. I didn't know what else to do. All I could be just lay there with my eyes closed and get hurt by this monster. _"Somebody.....please help me!"_ I thought while crying.

     Before the monster could impale me, "SOUL FORCE!" I heard someone say. The monster went flying far from me hitting a tree. I try opening my eyes to see who that someone was. All I saw was a man who looked like he was in his late 20s. He also had grey her and some black thing on his head. I couldn't see what it was because my eyes could barely open from that monster's attack. The man walked over to the monster to finish him off. As for me I closed my eyes and blacked out, feeling unconscious.

* * *

2 days later,

    ** _"RUN PIPER!" my dad shouted while he and my mom blocked the monster away from me. "But Daddy," I said holding my Dad's arm, "I don't wanna leave you guys." Dad pushed me away so that the monster won't hurt me. "RUN! NOW!" he yelled again. I refused to leave and I yelled again, "NO! I refuse to leave you and mommy!"_**

**_"PIPER!-" before my dad could finish his sentence, he and mommy got impaled by the monster. I widened my eyes at the sight of blood coming out of my parents. I was shocked, feared, and horrified. "MOMMY! DADDY! NOOO!" I screamed in horror. The monster appeared towards me and I tripped and fell on the ground. I was so scared that I could barely move. The monster raised his claw at me and impaled me._ **

 

    .....I shot up from a white bed, huffing and puffing with my eyes widened. I put my hand on my forehead at a sudden headache. I was sweating and my heart beating fast. I calmed down a little, _"Another nightmare."_ I thought. I looked around me noticing I was in a hospital-like room. There were a few hospital beds and I was laying in one of them. I felt something over my right eye and put my hand over it. I was wearing bandages over my hurt eye. I just remembered that my eye was hurt by that monster that tried to attack me. I noticed something else. There was a stitch on my left wrist and all over my left arm. There were stitches on my right arm too. I looked at my legs, and they also had stitches. I touched my neck and around it was a stitch.

     All these stitches must've been for the cuts the monster gave me. I was more worried about where I was and how I got here. I hear footsteps coming in towards the room and I got startled a little. Coming in was a man. The man had a stitch on the right side of his face and he also had on glasses. He wore a lab coat that had stitches and a shirt and pants that also had stitches. His shoes included. There was also a giant screw stuck to his head, which kinda shocked me. He looks at me and speaks, "I see you're awake." I nodded at him. The man walked towards me and I felt nervous looked down and blushed. I was home-schooled and the only people I've ever been around with are my parents, so I was never used to talking to other people. We stayed silent for a moment. I didn't want to keep quiet for long, that be rude of me. So I decided to break the silence, "So...um...were you t-the one that...saved me from that monster?"

        He nodded at me. "Oh, um...Thank you." I replied. He didn't respond to me. He walked to his computer to the other side of the room to look at something. I wondered for a bit, _"He looks like he can be a cold person, but he doesn't seem all that bad."_ I observed him for a moment from top to bottom. He looked kinda interesting to me. He looked like a scientist, a really smart scientist. He probably is really smart. This is my first time seeing an actual scientist. He walked away from the computer and towards me, "Are you sore anywhere?" I rubbed my arms a bit, "Not really," I put my hand on the bandages over my eye, "I am feeling a little sore on my left eye though."

       "That's because I put a stitch on your eye and of course all over your body," He said looking at me with his green eyes, "That creature did a real number on you. Several scratches." I rubbed my bandages it was kind of uncomfortable on my eye, "Can I take these bandages off." He shook his head, "Not yet. Your eye was meant to heal for at least 4 days. Right now this is day two." When he said that, I realized something. How long was I asleep? I looked at him in amusement, "Have I been asleep for two days!?"

      "As I said, that monster did a number on you. Luckily I was there to save you or else you would've been sleeping a lot more than just 2 days." He said pushing up his glasses close up to his eyes. I didn't believe he would save me, but he sounded pretty honest about it. After all, I didn't see anybody else but him. He was the only one I saw defeat that monster with a really powerful hit. I felt appreciated that at least someone would come and save me. I gave him a small smile, "Thank you, again. What's your name, mister." He was silent for a little bit, but he smirked and spoke up, "I'm Dr. Franken Stein." then he started twisting the screw in his head.

       "Dr. Frankenstein?" I gave him a confused look. I've never heard anyone be called that name before. Does he like the Frankenstein character? Is that why he has a stitch on his face and probably all over his body? Is that the reason for the screw in his head? "So Frankenstein like....that big green zombie guy?" He chuckled a bit, "No, that's just my born name. Dr. Franken Stein." I guess Franken and Stein are separated. I'm still wondering about the stitches and the screw. "Forgive me for asking you too many questions but, why do you have stitches on you? Did you hurt yourself? And what about that screw in your head?" He stayed silent for a moment and looked at me with a rather sober look. I realized that I was probably being rude. It's probably none of my business, I could get curious easily though. I was about to apologize to him, but he spoke up as he put a cigarette in his mouth, "Everything and everyone in this world is an experiment to me, that includes me as well." I thought for a moment, and figured out what he was saying, "So what you're saying is...you put the stitches and screw on because that's like experimenting, and you like experimenting on things and people?" I hope that didn't include me. That would be scary.

        "Not just experimenting," He lighted up his cigarette, "I also like dissecting. But this..." Dr. Frankenstein put his hand on his screw, "There's another reason why I have this. It's to help me focus on my thoughts." I understood what he was saying, "Yeah, I guess that's reasonable."

I had to go to the bathroom ever since I woke up. I slowly tried getting up off the bed. Mr. Stein walked up to me with his hands in his lab coat pockets and said, "What are you doing?"

        "I need to go to the bathroom," I said still trying to get off. I said I wasn't sore, aside from my eye, but my legs and arms were a little numb because of the stitches. Mr. Stein pulled his right hand from his pocket and put it on my back while his other hand took my left hand. I blushed when he did that. "Be careful," He said while helping me off the bed, "Your legs and arms are still numb. It will stay numb until probably tonight." At least I was standing perfectly fine. I could walk fine too. I looked up at him, "Could you tell me where the bathroom is, please?"

"Once you walk out the door, go right, and once you go to the end of the hallway, take a left." I thanked him and walked out of the doorway.

Stein's Pov

        I watched her as she walked out the door. I was looking at her soul inside of her. _"Her soul is shown to be bashful and timid, but warm-hearted and well-mannered."_ I noticed something else about her soul. I sensed that it was quite strong, but not as powerful. I wonder how. I was a little surprised, then again I shouldn't have been since I did put some of my DNA inside of her. Why did I do it? Well, it wasn't just because I was experimenting on her, but there is something "special" about her. She could be the type to be a meister. She probably gets it from somebody in her family. I thought back from two nights ago when I save her from that kishin. She was unconscious, not moving an inch. I looked at her and saw her soul.

     As time was ticking by, I was wondering is where her family was. Did she get separated from them or did she run away? Was she living in an orphanage? Or maybe something tragic happened? I hear her footsteps walk back inside the room. She looked like she was wondering about something. She spoke, "Um, are we inside your house?" I thought it would've been obvious to her, "Of course, where else would we be in?" She laughed a little, sounding nervous, "Oh uh...ha ha ha, I thought so. Since in most hospital places, there would be more than one bathroom or toilets, but I only noticed one. I took a look around your house. It looks nice. I even saw that you had a laboratory." I wasn't expecting her to look around at my house. I hope she didn't see anything too personal. She thought for a moment and had a worried look on her face. "Oh, I'm sorry! I probably shouldn't have done that without permission have I!? I'm sorry!" she fretted and bowed.

    "It's alright. You don't have to apologize." I replied to her. Then I realized she didn't tell me her name. "By the way, what's your name?" She looks up at me and stopped bowing. She put her hands together and smiled, "My name is Piper, Piper Hughes." Piper Hughes huh? Pretty interesting. I complimented her, "You've got a nice name." She blushed and looked away, "Thank you." She said fiddling her fingers together. She walked over to the bed and laid back down. I saw my rolling chair on the other side of the room. I walked over to sit, sat on it backyards and rolled over to Piper. I wanted to talk to her more and know more things about her. I especially wanted to know about her family and how she got lost. "So Piper, tell me about yourself." She looked up at me, curious about what I want to know. "Do you have a family? If so, then how did you get lost in a forest."

      She put a sad look on her face and looked down. She stayed silent, probably not wanting to talk about it. I looked at her and waited until she started speaking. She eventually started speaking, "I did have parents." I heard her say "did". That means something bad probably happened. I asked her what happened. She started to tear up a bit, "They both died because of that monster you killed two nights ago. It was going to attack me next, so I ran away."

    "So you don't have nowhere else go? No other family member?" She shook her head no. I thought for a moment. I'm not sure if I should adopt her. I can't just put her into foster care or an orphanage. But, I've never taken care of I child before. Though I have to admit, I felt sorry for her, and I didn't want to see her cry. It's a weird feeling. I've never taken pity on someone before. I thought of a solution for her, "Tell you what, how about you stay with me for a while, and then I could find somebody who will be willing to take care of you." She looked at me wiping the tears away from her right eye, "I don't know about that Mr. Stein."

      "What other choice do you have. You don't want to spend the rest of your life in the woods, do you? If no one wants to take care of you, will figure out another solution." She thought for a moment, seeing that I have a good point. She looked at me and agreed to the idea, "Ok, that's fine with me." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Somehow, I think I can get used to her. I think she'll be of use to me too. A grinned on the inside thinking about it. All of a sudden, I hear growling. I noticed that it was coming from Piper. Piper noticed it herself and got embarrassed. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and blushed. I chuckled, "Are you hungry?" Piper nodded and still blushed. "In that case, I'll make you something to eat." She smiled, "Okay." I rolled backward out of the door, but unfortunately, I fell back. Piper popped from out of the bed, "Oh no! Are you ok!?

* * *

Piper's Pov

     Darcy was sitting in front of me in the cafeteria with her food in front of her listening closely to my backstory, "So eventually, Stein decided to adopt you?" She said as she put some food in her mouth with her fork. "Yeah," I replied with a cheerful smile, "I've only stayed with him for two months, and he already started to love me like I was his own daughter. He's as protective as my parents too." Darcy took a sip from her juice box, "Well at least he lets you outside and be friends with other people."

"Hey, don't be like that. My parents were only trying to keep me safe. They didn't want me to get hurt or captured or anything like that."

     "Don't get me wrong, I get that they were trying to protect you and all, but they need to get that not everybody and everything living on this earth is dangerous. You'd think they let you be free." She took another sip from her juice, "You should agree with me. Tell me, out of all the people you've met, who has been bad to you. I mean, you got adopted by someone, you've even made good friends so far, like me." I have to admit, she was right. I love my parents, but they have been a bit too overprotective of me. Still though.

Darcy finished her food, "So, didn't you mention before that Stein fought off some students." I figured out what she was talking about, "Oh yeah, I think that was a...remedial lesson."

"Oh, that remedial class? Soul and Maka were the ones who took it that day. Blackstar and Tsubaki too. So anyway, tell me about it. What did you think about the fight?"

* * *

(Time back to 3 weeks ago)

    I was inside my room upstairs sewing the ripped arm from my stuffed bear. I heard talking coming from outside, so walked over to my window upstairs to see who it was. I noticed that there were four people outside. They must be the students that my Dad(Stein) was talking about. I walked downstairs to my living room to tell my Dad they're here. I see him sitting back on his rolling chair, looking at his computer, and twisting his screw. He notices me, "Do you need something, sweetie?"(A/N: It's unusual for him to say that I know)

     "I just wanted to let you know that those students you were talking about are out front. I saw them outside my window." He stayed silent and twisted his screw some more, "Stay inside, ok Piper." After he stopped twisting, he pushed himself away from his computer desk with his feet. I know what he's about to do. It doesn't usually end well. "Dad, wait!" I yelled. He rolled to the door, hits it open, and falls backward. That was the tenth time he's done that this week. He's actually done it a lot more times than that. He walks backs inside pulling his chair behind him and gets back on. I looked at him with a concerned look "Dad, you're not going to try that again, are you?" He replies to me, "It's worth another shot."

    "But you're just gonna fall back again." Dad twisted his screw again, "It's fine, I'm used to it. You should know that by now." He's right, I do know that, but I still don't want him falling backward. Like he said he was going to do, he rolls back to the door. Of course, he falls back again. I face-palmed, "Of course."

     I decided to stay inside as dad told me and think for a while. I think for a moment, remembering the other day that Dad told me I might be joining this school called Death Weapon Meister Academy. I felt indifferent about it since I'm not fully used to being around people. I'm afraid that everyone might hate me or be mean to me. My dad told me not to worry and that I was going to have a great time. Since I trust him, I felt better about it. The students outside probably might be nice people, I hope. I walk over to the door and peek outside. I tried not to show myself since I'm not ready for people to see me face to face. I tried to find dad, and I see that he was grabbing a girl by one of her pigtails. He also drew a couple of lines on her stomach. I heard him say he was going to use her skin like sandpaper. He wasn't going to do that, I don't think. I tried looking at the students' souls. The girl with the pigtail's soul has a more determined and strong-willed personality. The blue-haired kid's soul was more wild and hotheaded. The other girl with the blacked haired ponytail has a soul that's a lot more gentle and good-natured. Lastly, there was another boy that has white hair like me. His soul is laid-back and kind of arrogant. For some reason, I couldn't help but look at him.

      I noticed that the blue-haired boy used soul force on my dad and my dad let go of the sandy blonde-haired girl. I gasped a little too loudly at the sight of my dad getting hurt. The white-haired boy heard me gasp and turned around to see who it was. I squeaked and quickly hid behind the door.

Soul's pov (small one)

I heard someone gasp at the door. I turned around to see who it was, but no one was there. _"I could've sworn I heard someone gasp. Freaky._

Piper's Pov

     "That was a close one," I whispered to myself, "I hope he didn't see me." My heart was beating a little fast. I need to stop being so scared. Those students don't seem all that bad. Although the blue-haired one kinda sets me off, still. There was something about that white-haired boy that I couldn't get out of my head. I had to admit he looked kinda....cute? Wow. That's the first time I've ever admitted something like that about a boy. I looked back outside and see that both the white-haired boy and the pigtailed girl were about to go against my dad. The white-haired boy turned into a scythe and I was amazed, _"Wow! That's so....cool!"_ They were about to use their Soul Resonance. Dad taught me something like that once. It's like when a meister's soul is resonating with a weapon's soul using soul resonance. They did the witch hunter resonance. They tried to hit my dad, and he blocked the hit by holding the blade part of the scythe. I panicked a little, but I had faith in my dad, _"Come on Daddy, you can do this."_

      My Dad struggled, but he was able to break the witch hunter and the girl fell on the ground. I'm glad my dad was able to block the attack, but I felt kinda bad for her. She put all of her efforts into that attack but failed. I feel like I wanna hug her. My Dad walked up to her and the white-haired boy turned back into a scythe. He hovered over of the girl and then he said something that made my heart skip a beat, "Back off. I won't let you touch my meister." When he said that, I widened my eyes, blushed and heart started beating harder and faster. My Dad raised his hand at the boy and said, "In that case, I'll start with you."

    It seemed like he was about to do something, but all he did was put his hand on the boy's head and said, "You earned a passing grade, good job." The boy and girl got confused. Dad continued to speak, "Your extra lessons have been completed. You gave up your own body to protect your meister. That's all you need to do to pass a grade to me." he said smiling. The boy was still confused, "Ok, maybe I wasn't clear the first time. I'll say it again...huh?"

     My dad explained that a guy named Lord Death got him to help out with the remedial lessons. The students thought he was an evil person, which he isn't, although he can be a strange person. They even thought he killed the blue-haired boy, but it turns out he was alive and well. There was a zombie looking guy named Sid that was in on it too. He was standing there beside the black-haired girl the whole time. I got startled since I didn't even notice he was there. The white-haired boy got a little mad that they got tricked, "What the hell was the point of this!? To see if you could scare us to death!?

     "This was just a test," Dad said pushing up his glasses. Then he grinned, "But I confess that it was fun scaring your kids. You should've seen your faces!" He can be pretty sadistic. I giggled at dad's comment a little too loudly and the boy heard me again and turned around, I think the other students heard me too. I squeaked again and hid behind the door as quickly as I can.

Soul's Pov (small again)

I heard someone giggle behind the front door and turned to see you it was. He/She quickly hid behind the door and I saw a tint of white hair. _"Ok, now I know saw somebody behind that door."_ That dissecting freak hops on his rolling chair and starts spinning around on it. He stopped and said, "Hey everyone. I'm sure your all tired. Why don't you all spend the night at my laboratory." Like Hell!

"THAT'S A BIG FAT NO!!!" Me, Maka, and Blackstar yelled.

Piper's Pov

     He probably saw me at that time. I started to panic. I hope he didn't see me! I thought back to what he said about his partner when he hovered over her. My heart started to beat again and I blushed. Butterflies were fluttering all over my stomach. The way he protected his meister reminded me of how my birth father protected me and mom from that monster. "Don't you think about laying a finger on my wife and daughter! I won't let you touch them!" That was what he said. _"My heart keeps on beating and for that white-haired boy. Why is that?"_

* * *

(Back to the present)

"And that's how it happened. Then after that, my dad became a teacher here and I became a student." I said as I finished my food.

    Darcy listened to my whole story and liked it, "That's a cool backstory. I'm sorry about your parents though." I gave her a smile and replied, "It's ok. I'm pretty sure they're in a better place now. And that they're watching over me." I hope that someday, I'll see them again.

    Darcy gave me a mischievous smirk. She put her hands under her chin and said, "So... About Soul." I start to realize where she was getting at and I looked down and blushed hard with a nervous look. Darcy started to laugh.


	5. Chapter 3

      Piper and Darcelle were in Dr. Frankstein's classroom during break time along with some other students. Piper was reading the Helen Keller book that Eve gave her. It looks like she was curious about that woman. Darcelle, sitting on the left side of Piper, groaned and looked rather bored, having the side of her head laying on her right hand with her golden eyes droopy and baggy. Piper hears Darcelle's groan and looked up from the book. She looked concerned for Darcelle, "Is there something wrong Darcy? You don't look so good." Darcy yawned and dropped her head on the desk. Piper put her hand on Darcelle's right shoulder.

     "Not really. Last night, my little psychotic brother kept me up all night with nonsense, I was barely able to sleep. Somehow I think he has ADHD." Piper looked bewildered when she heard "brother". Darcelle continued to speak, "He was laughing, screaming, and running around all over my room. I had to listen to loud music to ignore him, but even that didn't help."

"You have a brother?" Piper asked.

    "Yeah, four of them, and they were all a pain in my neck. Except for one of them, we agree on most things." Darcelle rubbed her eyes and yawned again. "Then again, when you're the only sister in the house, it's not that easy." Piper wouldn't know what it was like having a brother or a sister since she is the only child in her family. If she were to have a sibling, she would love and care for him/her. Though she could never imagine siblings not getting along with each other or hating each other. So she asked Darcy, "Do you hate them?" Hate is a really strong word, Piper knows that. She would think that hating on a relative or close friend would be....wrong. Darcelle looked at Piper and replied, "No, of course not. I love them to death. Still, sometimes they just want to make me put them in a hospital, but we care about each other and will always protect one another. Since I'm the only sister, they mostly protect me."

Piper looked back at her book. Darcelle looked back at Piper for a moment and wondered something. "Hey, Piper?" Piper looked up from her book and over to Darcelle, "Yes?"

"Are you planning on finding a weapon?" Piper wasn't expecting Darcelle to ask her that, "W-Why do you ask?"

      "Well you've only been in school for two weeks, so aren't you gonna ask anyone to partner up with you?" Piper looked down at her hands were locked together and she blushed, "Well...I mean....umm...." she stayed silent for a moment. Darcelle looked demented at her, _"What is she getting shy for?"_

      "Since I'm staying in the DWMA, I guess I should find somebody to partner up with, but I don't know who. I hardly know anybody here." Piper realized that Darcelle doesn't have a meister, "What about you, Darcy?"

      Darcelle figured Piper would ask her that. Ever since she got into the academy, she hasn't found anybody to partner up with herself. Mostly because almost every student in the academy already had partners. If she were to choose anyone to be her partner, he/she would have to be somebody that she can trust or someone that she likes. There was Blackstar, but he already has Tsubaki. Plus after seeing that battle he had with Kid, there was no way he would be able to use a scythe. Almost like what he did with Soul. However, there is this one person Darcelle had in mind, "Actually there is one person I'm thinking about asking to be my partner."

Piper looked astonished and smiled at Darcelle, "Oh really, who is it?" Darcelle grinned, looking over Piper mischievously and chuckled, "Wouldn't **_you_** like to know."

Piper was confused, "Hmm?"

* * *

     Eve was in the library looking for a book to check out. The library at the DWMA had plenty of interesting books for her to read. Some were fiction and some were nonfiction. Her most favorite types of novels are history, romance, and mystery. Right now, Eve is looking for history since it's her first favorite. One book caught her eye. She pulled it out of the book section and read the title _"Mariette in Ecstasy."_

 _"Mariette in Ecstasy. Looks interesting"_ Eve thought as she turned the book around to see the backside. While she was looking a the book, Lord Death's son, Kid walks in the library. He was going to check out a book, but notices Eve and looks at her, _"That girl."_ He starts to observe her elegant appearance. Her face was calm and focused on the book she was looking at. Her hair was shiny and silky. It looked symmetrical to, front side and back. Kid decided to introduce himself. He straightened his jacket and fixed the rest of his clothing to make sure he looked "perfect". He walked over to Eve and stood in front of her expecting her to notice him. She was, however, too focused on the book to notice anything. So, he cleared his throat and she stopped looking at the book to see Kid standing in front of her.

       Kid gave her a small smile and said, "Good morning. I'm pretty sure you're aware that I am Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death." He gestures his hand to her, "I just wanted to say that it is a great pleasure to have you here at this academy." Eve puts a smile on her face and shakes Kid's hand, "My name is Evelyn Ballard, but if you wish to, refer to me as Eve. And yes, I am glad to be here." After hearing that name, Kid realized that it was symmetrical. There are two E's and a V in between those letters. He kept a straight face, but in his head, he was blushing, feeling more attracted to her than he was before. _"Eve. Her name is even symmetrical."_ He thought, amazed.

     Eve continued to speak, "And let me just say, that was a marvelous battle you had with those two boys. Your fighting moves with your weapons surprised me. I was very impressed. Just between you and me, I say you were the victor." Kid blushed a little at her compliment and thanked her, "Thank you very much."

      Kid noticed the book and read the title. He was a little astonished that she would read a book like Mariette in Ecstasy. He shouldn't be surprised, she does look like she could be the type of person that be a bookworm, "Do you have an interest in historical novels?"

     "Why yes." Eve replied as she walked over to the Librarian to check out her book with Kid following, "I have never seen a book like this before. I have read all the books in my library, even the ones in my bookshelves. I wanted to try something new." She gave her book to the librarian."You have a Library at your home." Kid asked. Eve nodded. Kid remembered Eve saying her name was Eve **Ballard.**

       "Tell me, who are your parents?" Eve turned to look at Kid, "Evangeline and Arthur Ballard." Kid's eyes widened a bit when she heard her last name and remembered something else, "You're the daughter of Evangeline Ballard? Aside from my family, she the richest woman in Death City. As for you're father, he was known for his martial art skills." Eve took her book from the Librarian when he checked it out, "True, and not only that he and my mother were students at this academy. They were pretty popular amongst all the students. At least that's what I was told."

      Eve walked past Kid."Anyways I must go. I'm wanting to make sure my siblings don't get into any mischief." She walked to the doorway and stopped to look at Kid with a flirty look, "It was a pleasure meeting you, I would love to speak more with you again, Death the Kid." She winks and walks out the door. Kid couldn't help but be attracted to Eve, especially to how symmetrical she looked. Her name was even symmetrical. _"She's perfect. Beautifully symmetrical!"_

* * *

Piper's POV * 1 hour later *

After using the bathroom, I walk over to the sink to wash my hands. I turned the water on, used the soap dispenser to squirt soap on my hands, and put it to the water. While washing my hands, I thought back to what Darcy said in the classroom, **_"You've only been in school for two weeks, so aren't you gonna ask anyone to partner up with you."_**

 _"Maybe Darcy's right. I'll have to find a partner at some point. Plus I don't want to be the only one who captures souls."_ I pulled the towels from the towel racket and dried my hands. Suddenly I hear the doorknob twist which startled me. The door opened revealing Maka. She noticed me and smiled pleasantly, "Hey Piper, how are you?"

     "Oh um, I'm doing fine," I said blushing with my fingers locked together. She walked up to me keeping a smile on her face, "So, have you found yourself partner yet?" I wasn't expecting her to ask me that, "No, not yet. It's funny that you mention it. I was just thinking about that. You see, I'm not used to the people around here. To put it frankly, I'm not used people period." Maka gave me sorry look, but kept a smile on her face confidently, "It's okay, I'm pretty sure there are some people around here that wouldn't mind being your partner. You just have to find the person who you think is right for you. If you have a close friend, you can partner up with them." 

    "Well," Piper spoke, "One of the main people who are close with me is Darcy, but she already found someone to ask to partner up with." After hearing that, Maka was a little surprised, "Really? Darcy seriously found someone she's gonna partner up with?"

"Yeah. Is it really surprising?"

"Well, ever since she arrived at this school, she never bothered to ask anyone to be her meister. Not that she didn't want one. It's just that she wasn't interested in anybody here. Plus, almost everybody in this school has a weapon." Maka explained.

     "Oh," I asked her. How come Darcy is all of a sudden wanting a partner now? I thought on another subject for a second and asked Maka a question, "Hey Maka, how did you and Soul become partners." Maka tried replaying the time she met Soul, "Well It happened pretty fast. I heard the piano playing in a room and saw Soul playing it." I didn't Soul can play the piano. Maka looked down and kept a calm smile on her face, "Something about that song, the way he was playing it. It somehow got to me and I liked it. Just like that, we became partners. We may bicker like a married couple a lot, but I actually care about him. He was always there when I needed him."

"Oh really? It sounds like you two are great friends huh?"

It sounded like she and Soul are kinda close. Somehow it made me uncomfortable and uneasy. Don't get me wrong though, I am happy for them. I brushed the thought off and walked past Maka, "Well anyways I better get going. I'll see you later Maka."

"Oh yeah, you too."

I walked out of the door, ready to get back to class and noticed a white-haired boy beside me. It was Soul. He noticed me and he widened his eyes at my sight.  _*Gulp*_

No one's POV

     After a long pause, Piper jumped when Soul noticed her and she quickly stood up straight with her fingers locked together. Now that she looked at him up close, he looked a lot more attractive to her. She looked down, trying not to stare at Soul and blushing hard. Just standing there not saying a word felt awkward. Piper didn't want to make it quieter than it already is, so she tried to break the silence, but Soul already spoke, "Um...Hi."

     Piper jumped again, "Umm.....h-h-hello." she stuttered. Her heart was beating so fast that it almost seemed like it was going to jump out of her chest. Piper doesn't know why, but she thinks she might like him, _like-like_ him. Even though it was kinda obvious from the start. Seeing that she was too nervous to say anything else, Soul spoke again, "So you're the Professor's daughter right?" Piper nodded, still blushing. Soul was a little confounded by how red she was getting.

 _"Her face looks like a tomato. Is she that nervous when she's around new people?"_ Soul thought. He looked at her a little longer and she looked down. _"For a girl who has stitches, she looks kinda cute. Now that I think about it, wasn't she the girl I saw hiding behind the door at Stein's place?"_

"So, what's your name?" Soul asked. Piper looked up at him and said, "Um....m-my name is Piper."

      "Piper huh? Pretty cool name." Soul responded with a smirk. Piper blushed at his compliment and looked down again, "T-Th-Thank you." Soul never saw a girl that was this shy before. He tries to figure out something to talk about, "So uh...were you the girl that was hiding behind the door at your Dad's house?" She squeaked and fiddled with her fingers while they're locked together. _"I'm gonna take that as a yes."_ Soul thought with his eyes furrowed.

    "So, did you enjoy the fight?" He asked. Piper looked up and started to blush a little less. Soul felt relieved, she looked like she was about to pass out from embarrassment. "Oh, um yeah. I....was impressed with you and Maka. Actually...I think you were cool." Soul widened his eyes a bit. He wasn't expecting Piper to call him cool. Since he liked being a cool guy, it touched him. Piper continued, "I especially liked that you tried to protect Maka."

Soul blushed a little and put his hand on the back of his hand rubbing it while looking away, "Uh umm....thanks." Piper and Soul stood in silence for a minute blushing a little.

"Hey, Piper." Piper and Soul heard someone call Piper's name and turned around to see who it was. It was Darcelle. She walked to them and noticed them together....alone. She gave mischievous look and grinned, "So, what were you guys talking about."

"It's not what you think!" Piper said flustered as she waved her hands around, "We were just talking about the remedial lessons that Soul had with Maka and the others." Darcelle laughing at how agitated Piper was getting, "Hey, I'm not assuming anything." Darcelle laughing made Piper blush a lot more than a tomato. Soul noticed Piper's face and panic, _"Oh crap! She's turning red again!"_

Maka came out of the bathroom and notices Darcelle laugh, "Hey Darcy. What's so funny?" Darcelle calmed down her laughing and answered Maka, "Nothing too important." she wiped a tear from her eye and put her attention on Piper, "Anyways, Piper I want you to meet me outside at the school grounds after the next class at 2."

"Huh?" Piper looked at Darcelle confusingly, "Why? Do you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Darcelle said as she walked past the three teens. Piper caught up to Darcelle, "Wait, Darcy," She said as she grabbed Darcelle's hand, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it right here?" Darcelle turned and looked at Piper with a serious look, "Is there something wrong with me talking to you outside?" Piper flinched at Darcelle's serious look and quickly let go of her hand, "Well uh...no there's nothing wrong with that at all. It's just, well... is it in private?"

"It can be. I'll see ya there." After that last sentence, Darcelle walked away with her hands in her pockets. Piper was left curious and a little uneasy. Maka and Soul were just as curious as Piper was.

"Well, that was odd," Soul said. Maka looked at Piper and could tell she was anxious. "Are you okay, Piper?" she said concerned. Piper turned Maka and answered, "Oh, umm... yeah I'm ok. Anyways, I'm sure it's nothing too serious. After all, Darcy and I already became friends, so I'm pretty sure she's gonna talk about something friendly related. No need to worry about anything." After saying that, Piper chuckled and walked to her father's classroom. Sure she seems positive, on the outside, but on the inside, she's anxious.

* * *

     "Ok everyone, the class is dismissed." Stein notified to the students. Some students left the classroom and some just stayed. Piper couldn't concentrate on the Helen Keller book right in front of her. She was still thinking about what Darcelle wanted to talk to her about. She's been wondering about it ever since class started. She barely paid attention to Stein when he was speaking to the class. _"What does Darcy want to talk to me about, and why does she want to talk about it outside?"_ Piper looked around to see if Darcelle was still in the classroom. Darcelle was nowhere in the classroom, so she probably left early.

     Eve stood up from her seat along with the twins. She notices Piper sitting by herself in deep thought with the book in front of her. The twins notice her too. "Hey, what's wrong with Piper over there?" Joshua asked. Joseph wondered the same thing, "Yeah, I noticed that she hasn't been payin' attention in class. It was almost like she was in her own little world or somethin'." Eve grabbed the book she got from the library and held it beside her.

     "I'm sure she was just in deep thought about something," She says to Joseph, "but I must admit, whatever she was thinking about seemed to bug her. If you ask me, she seems nervous." Eve walks over to Piper with the twins following. Piper just sits there with a straight face and her eyebrows furrowed. She was hardly paying attention to anybody. "Good afternoon, Piper," Eve says with a smile on her face. Piper slightly jumps at hearing Eve's voice and turns to notice her and twins behind her, "Oh, hi Eve. Hi Joseph and Joshua."

"Yo!" The twins said with there hands up.

Eve jumps to the point, "We've noticed that you had something on your mind throughout the whole class time. It looked like it bothered you. Is everything okay?"

"Oh um, it's nothing. It's just that Darcelle wanted to talk to me about something after class at the school grounds and I've been thinking about it ever since class started. It looked like it was important, so I've been wondering what she wanted to talk about."

"Well," Eve speaks, "You'll pretty much know once you go the school grounds."

"Besides," Joseph speaks, "Shouldn't you get goin'? She said after class, right?" After hearing him say that, Piper sprung up from her seat realizing Darcelle was waiting for her, "Oh no, your right. I gotta go." Piper quickly walked down the desk and ran out of the classroom.

     Joshua seemed inquisitive about what's going on between Piper and Darcelle. He wanted to know why Darcelle wanted to see Piper himself. Mostly because he was always a nosy boy. "This is way too interesting. We should go and check this out." He goes and follows Piper, but Eve grabs his jacket collar before he was able to, "No, we shouldn't pry into their business."

"Oh come on, Eve." Joseph says hyped up, "We've only been in this school for two weeks and we've only seen one fight. I'm wanting to see some action here. After all this school is all about fighting." Joshua balled his hands into fists with a big smile on his face.

"This has nothing to do us, Joshua," Eve says impatiently.

"Hold on," Joseph speaks up and raises his eyebrow, recalling on what his brother said, "Why do think that their gonna fight?"

      "It happens all the time with some people." Joshua says, "Whenever a person asks another person 'can I talk to you outside' it means that he/she is asking for a fight." Joseph and Eve gave him a funny look. Joshua was not dumb, then again he wasn't smart either. He mostly isn't smart. He tends to be immature at most points, even when things tend to get serious. "You just read too many mangas, man. Come back to reality. " Joseph says with a dull look. Joshua furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh come on! Man, you guys are no fun at all." He turns around and runs to the direction Piper was going. Eve follows him reaches her hand out to grab his wrist, "Where do think you're going?" Joshua turns to look at Eve, "You guys can stay here if you want to, but I'm gonna check this out." After saying that he ran out the door. Eve sighed irritatingly and Joseph put his hand on her shoulder, "You and I both know he won't take no for an answer. All we can do right now is follow him to make sure he doesn't get into any crap."

"I suppose you're right. Let's go." They follow Joshua out the door. Maka overhears Eve and the twins and notices that Piper isn't in the room and assumes she's already going to the school grounds. Maka isn't the one for being nosy, but she is curious about Piper and Darcelle. "Hey, Soul?"

      Soul turns his attention to Maka as he relaxes on his seat with his legs on top of the desk and his hands in his pockets. "I heard one of the twins saying that Piper and Darcy might be fighting. Do you think that's the reason why Darcy wants to see Piper?" Maka seemed a little concerned. Soul shrugged, "Don't know, but if that's true, then we shouldn't be surprised. It's Darcy." Maka got up from her seat, "Well yeah, but if she wanted to get into a fight, why would it be with Piper? Maybe we should go and make sure."

"Are you sure about that," Soul says as he raises his eyebrow. "I know this is none of our business, but I'm just a little worried. Let's go." Maka runs down the desk. Soul hurries and gets up to follow her, "Hey Maka! Wait up!"

 

*Piper's POV (at the school grounds)*

I hurry and run to school grounds. I hope I'm not late. I stop at the grounds and see Darcy standing there with her back laying on the balcony. Her head was lowered, it almost looked liked she fell asleep. I walk over and spoke up to her, "Hey Darcy, I'm here." She looks up at me. I decided to jump to the point, "So anyway, you said earlier you wanted to talk to me about something. So what is it?"

"Actually," she spoke, "I just want a favor from you."

"A favor?" I was confused.

" Yep. Piper, I want you to battle against me."

I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes, "What?"


	6. Chapter 4

"I want you to battle against me."  
  
Piper stood silently with her eyes widened staring at Darcelle. She was surprised and stunned at the favor that Darcelle wanted. She can hardly call "can you fight me" a favor. "You what?"  
  
    "You heard me." Darcelle said frankly as she crossed her arms, "I want you to fight me. Physically." She smirked and looked Piper ready for action. Piper stood nervously in front of Darcelle still a little stunned. Piper doesn't want to fight Darcelle. Not because she's afraid she'll lose since she has been training with her father before she got enrolled in the DWMA, but only because she became friends with Darcelle. Piper doesn't like to fight her friends.  
  
      Why does Darcelle even want to fight Piper? She does look like the type of girl that would fight people just for the fun of it, but why Piper? Did she do something to make Darcelle upset? There has to be a good reason.  
  
  "Just in case you're wondering," Darcelle spoke up, "This isn't because I'm upset with you about anything. I'm not upset at all." Piper sighed and felt relieved, "Oh, ok. Well then, why do you want to fight me?"  
  
    "You remember when I said that I found someone that I want to be partners with. Well, you see I want to see if I'm strong enough to be her partner. Not only that, I want to prove to her that I'm strong." Darcelle became serious while looking Piper, "As a weapon, I have to be strong to protect my meister. I've only been in this school for a year and I have tried to look for a meister, but it seems like everybody is taken already, except for one. So, gonna help me out or what?"  
  
    Piper is now understanding Darcelle's reason for wanting to do this, so she's guessing it'd be okay. Whether she likes fighting or not, she's still willing to help out her friend. "Well ok, if that's what you want, I guess we can spar with each other. Why me though?"  
  
  Darcelle thinks for a moment and speaks, "You were just the first person I thought of, that's all. Oh, and in case you didn't know, I've told your Dad about this."  
  
  "Huh!" Piper says exclaims, "You told my dad?"  
  
"Yep. I didn't think he'd be okay with it. And besides, he's right over there." Darcelle points to the direction Stein is and Piper turns around to see him behind her. She jumps at Stein's unexpected appearance, "D-Dad!!?" He waves and smiles at Piper, "Hey sweetie."  
  
  "Are you sure this is ok? I mean, you having to watch me fight someone?"  
  
    Stein nods, "I've seen you fight well in the past Piper, but that was only when you were training with me. Now I'm wanting to see if you can be able to do this on your own with someone else." Stein sucked the smoke on the cigarette he had in his mouth and blew back out, "Can you handle it?"  
  
Piper was silent for a moment and said, "Yeah, I think I can." She turns to Darcelle. Darcelle cracks her knuckles with a smirk on her face, "All right. Let's get this started."  
  
*In the Hallways*  
  
    Joshua ran through the hallways trying to look the school grounds. He was wanting to know what was going on between Piper and Darcelle. Well, that's not exactly the case, he was just wanting to see if they were going to fight. Joshua was always interested in anything having to do with fighting, especially wrestling. Sometimes he would try to wrestle with Joseph whenever they're at home, but Joseph wouldn't react because unlike Joshua, he's not immature. Joseph would react if Joshua starts getting on his nerves or if he ticks him off in any way.  
  
      "Oh come," he says struggling, "Where are the school grounds at?" While he's running, his two siblings are following him. Eve calls out to him, "Joshua, wait up." Joshua hears his sister and stops running. "Oh, hey guys. So, did you change your mind?" He says while putting his hands on his hips and grins. Both Joseph and Eve were huffing and puffing after running around the school to catch up to Joshua. Joseph stops huffing and puffing, "First of all, you're going the wrong way. The school grounds are upstairs to the right." He says as he points behind him. "Second of all, let's just say we're keeping an eye on you, just to make sure you don't get into any trouble."  
  
  Joshua keeps a grin on his face, "Works for me. Alright, let's go!" he runs past his siblings and they followed him. They reach to the school grounds and notice that Stein is there watching his daughter about to fight a weapon. Eve walks beside Stein, "Hello Professor. What's going on here?"  
  
     "See for yourself." He said as he pointed to Piper and Darcelle in front of each other. They notice that Piper and Darcelle were stretching. Eve stared with an improbable look, not believing what's gonna happen between the two girls. She frowned, "Don't tell me..." Joshua looked at the two girls with an excited look on his face and his hands balled into a fist, "So I was right! I don't believe it, they're actually gonna fight!!" Joseph looked at his brother, "There's no way in hell you knew this was going to happen."  
  
      Piper and Darcelle were done stretching and they face each other. Darcelle held up her index finger, "Before we do this, let me ask you something. You do know how to fight, right?"  
  
      "Yeah, I think so." Piper replied, "After all, I've been training with my Dad." Piper was thinking back to the time where Stein taught her everything he knew whenever it came fighting. Because of his DNA that he gave her, she can use her soul wavelength for any technique. That includes soul shock, soul force, she can even do soul thread sutures. The one thing she doesn't know how to do yet is the fight with a weapon, and that's another thing Stein will have to teach her sooner or later. "I was physically weak whenever I first started living with my Dad. I didn't know the first thing about fighting. That was never a word in my vocabulary. All Dad ever taught me was science, math, and other school things." Piper was getting less nervous about fighting than before, "Now that my Dad taught me everything. I think I'm pretty confident and I thank him." Piper looks over at her father and gives him a cheery smile. Stein smiles back at her after hearing what she said.  
  
    Eve smiled while looking at Piper. "Your daughter is a really sweet girl."  
  
"Yeah," Stein says, "She really is."  
  
Darcelle got into her fighting stance and smirked mischievously, "I know you're my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you. So you better give it your all."   Piper smirked, "It's all right. I wasn't expecting you to."  
  
Darcelle made the first move. She decided on doing something simple and rapidly charged at Piper with just a punch. Piper blocked that punch with her two arms. It took Darcelle by surprise. Piper tripped Darcelle and flipped her onto the ground kinda hard. She backed up away from her and waited for her to get back up. The move Piper did surprise Eve and the twins and Stein looked like he was expecting it. Darcelle stood up on one of her knees and looked at Piper, " _I started with just a simple punch just so that I could see if she could to block it. Guess I was right._ " Piper started to get a little worried since she threw Darcelle on the ground kinda hard, "Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I!?" Darcelle slowly stood up, "Don't worry about it. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't got in a fight before. That was nothing."  
  
  "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I said don't worry about it," Darcelle says a little irritated. "What I want you to do is not apologize every time you make a move on me. I did say give it you're all, didn't I? That means you're free to hurt me however you want." Piper felt a little uneasy about this. Darcelle continued to speak, "Look this just a friendly little match. It's not like we're gonna kill each other. Were doing this just to see if I'm stronger than I look. If you want to back away from this fight, then I can find somebody else to spar against." Piper shook her head no, "N-No, it's ok. I-I'm sor-" she quickly covered her mouth.  
  
    Joseph was impressed with Darcelle's spunk, "She is one tough chick." Darcelle and Piper went back to fighting. Piper seemed to have a lot more strength than Darcelle. Maka and Soul walk into the scene where they see Piper and Darcelle fight each other. "So they are fighting," Maka says. Eve hears Maka behind her and smiles, "Hello Maka, Soul. No worries, Piper and Darcelle don't have any issues with one another. This is just a friendly match."  
  
  "Oh really? Well, how is it going so far?"  
  
"They just started, but Piper's doing good so far." They began watching Piper and Darcelle. Darcelle charges at Piper with some martial arts moves as Piper dodges and blocks her attacks. Joshua's eyes start to sparkle while watching Darcelle fight, "Whoa, awesome!! I didn't know she can fight like that." Piper stopped Darcelle's attacks holding her fist and foot as they froze. Piper was impressed with Darcelle's fighting, "Wow Darcy, I never knew you can fight so well."  
  
  "I took a few classes before coming to this school. I didn't think it'd be so easy for me. But I could say the same for you." Darcelle spun around and kicked Piper after running towards her. Piper flipped backward and hit the wall with her feet pushing herself from the wall ready to use her soul wavelength on Darcy. "SOUL FORCE!" she hits Darcelle in the stomach with her electrical hands sending her flying to the wall. Piper hit her with her wavelength so hard, she broke the wall.  Maka widened her eyes at what Piper just did, "Soul force? That's exactly what you did in the remedial lessons Professor."  
  
  Eve starts to wonder something about Piper and turns to Stein, "Professor Stein? You mentioned before that you adopted Piper. How is she able to do the techniques you can do if you two don't have the same blood?"  
  
  Stein smokes on his cigarette and starts to speak, "While she was sleeping, all I did was give her some of my DNA. Then again, I'm pretty sure she would be able to do those techniques without it. She doesn't have to have the same blood as me in order to do soul shock."  
  
"How about the stitches?" Eve asked.  
  
"There was a kishin who attacked her, by giving her cuts and bruises. She didn't have that many cuts, but...." Stein gave a sadistic look as he smiles, "I guess you can say I went a little far on the stitching. I don't regret it, though." Eve looked a little nervous after he said that.  
  
"Wait, you said you gave her your DNA?" Joseph asked. "Doesn't that mean that she's basically is related to you." Stein shook his head, "It doesn't exactly work that way." Eve looked at Piper for a moment as she charges at Darcelle with a few kicks, "Professor, if you don't mind, I'm going to take a look at your daughter's soul."  
  
"Do as you please," Stein says as he smokes his cigarette. "I'll do the same," Maka says. The two girls start to look at Piper's soul. Eve begins speaking, "Piper's soul is very sweet and caring, yet a very shy one." Maka looks a little astonished by Piper's soul, "Yeah and not only that. It's really strong and powerful. It's almost as strong as the Professor." Eve agreed with Maka's comment. She turned to Darcelle to look at her soul, "As for Darcelle's soul, it's more blunt and rebellious, yet calm and has a kind heart." informed Eve.  
  
  "Her soul is quite strong too. But it's nothing compared to Piper's." said Maka, "Honestly, if I were against Piper, I'm not sure if I'm able to win against her, not even with Soul."  
  
Darcelle got stuck to the wall trembling a bit from Piper's attack and fell on her knees and hands. She was struggling to get up, "Okay, I definitely wasn't expecting that. Damn." Darcelle looks up to see Piper falling from the air about to kick her. She quickly moves out the way and she kicks Piper on the back. Piper falls onto the ground and turns to see Darcelle on top of her holding her down. Piper tries to get Darcelle off of her, but she struggles. Darcelle laughs, "Come on Pipes. I know you don't wanna be here any longer than I do. So why don't you give up? I could tell you're probably tired."  
  
  Piper glares at Darcelle, "I am not gonna lose like this." She brings up her legs and kicks Darcelle off of her, "You know, I'm having fun with this. It's kinda weird to me because I don't like fighting at all, but after 10 minutes of fighting with you, I don't feel uncomfortable about this at all. You and I are going to continue this fight. I don't care if you're tired. Plus this fight will probably be a waste if I turn away from it, so I'm not gonna give up on this. After all, you did say give it you're all. Why stop now?" Piper gets up and smirks at Darcelle. Darcelle stands up and smirks back Piper, "Ah, starting to act like a tough cookie aye? I like that." Darcelle cracks her neck and her knuckles, "Alright then. In that case, I'll stop when you stop." She got back into her fighting stance.  
  
"And I'll stop when you stop," Piper says as she is ready to fight Darcelle.  
  
    Soul looks at Piper the whole time amazed by the way she was acting right now. Not only that, he was pretty impressed with her fighting skills, "That Piper girl....is so cool."  
  
  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
  
  
Piper and Darcelle are on the ground huffing and puffing. They were both sweating and they were so tired that they could barely move an inch. Piper looked over at Darcelle, "Do you *huff* *huff* want to stop? *huff* *huff*"  
  
   "Might as well. I'm too tired to even move a finger right now." Darcy says with a dull look. She looks at Piper, "Hey Piper who do think won?" Piper slowed down her huffing and puffing, "I don't know, but I think it's a tie."  
  
      "Yeah, I agree." She sat up rubbing the sweat from her forehead, "Ah, what the hell. I actually would've chosen you to be the victor since you used your soul wavelength on me. I doubt I got any stronger." Piper widened her eyes a bit after hearing her say that and sits up, "Don't say that Darcy. Of course, you've gotten stronger. I couldn't even think of another strategy after that last attack you did on me. It was kinda one of the reasons why I didn't want to continue fighting you. If anything, I would think that you would win. I want you to teach me that one day."  
  
  There was a bit of red on Darcelle's cheeks and she looked away from Piper, "You think so?"  
  
"I don't think it, I know it," Piper said smiling at her. Darcelle scratched her face still blushing. She was never used to getting compliments like that, "Well...thank you." Piper wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. Eve and the other students seem satisfied with the match. Piper remembered something Darcelle said, "That reminds me Darcy, didn't you say that after this you wanted to ask somebody to be your partner, now that you're strong."  
  
  "You know what Piper, I did." Darcy said as she stood up, "As a matter of fact, I'm gonna ask her right here, right now." Piper looked bewildered at her, "Huh? Right here?"  
  
  Darcy turns to Piper, bends down at her, and gestures her hand so that she can get up, "Piper Stein, will you be my partner?"  
  
Piper widened her eyes, not believing what she was asking. "The person I wanted to be partners with is you," said Darcelle. "I didn't know why, but whenever I first met you. There was something about you that interests me. I could tell that you were a shy and timid girl that would probably turn steam red every time someone even took a glance at you. To be honest, I kinda pitied you, but it's not just that. Whenever I have gotten to know you, I knew something about you interest me. And...well....actually, I don't have a good reason. I just knew that I liked you. You seem to be a lot better than most other kids I've met. You're like the one and only sister I never had. So, you wanna be my meister or what?"

Piper was rather touched and flattered, seeing that she wanted to look for a partner herself. Not to mention she felt the same way about Piper. What interests Piper about Darcelle was her tough and confident personality and that she was not afraid to stand up for herself. Those traits are the exact opposite of Piper. She wishes she would be as confident as Darcelle. Darcelle was the first person Piper wanted to make friends with. She started to tear up a bit and Darcelle giggled, "You don't have to cry about it." Piper wiped the tear away, "I know. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm tearing up." She took Darcelle's hand and stood up, "Yes Darcy. I'll be your partner." Stein rolled with his chair to the two girls, "It looks like you've found yourself a partner. I'm happy for you Piper."  
  
Eve and the other kids walked up to them. "You guys were amazing. I was impressed with the way you fought Piper." Soul agreed with Maka's comment, "Yeah that was a pretty cool fight. You have impressive skills." Piper immediately blushed when she saw Soul since she wasn't expecting him to watch the whole fight. She locked her fingers together and looked down, "Oh umm...thank you." She squeaks quietly. Eve smiles at the both of them, "It looks like you guys are partners now. That's great." Both of the twins smirked and nodded.  
  
"Darcelle, you're a scythe aren't you?" Stein asked Darcelle and she nods. He turns to his daughter, "It looks like I'm gonna have to teach you how to use a scythe, Piper." Piper nods as she smiles, "I can't wait!"  
  
  
  
It looks like Darcy and Piper will be partners now. Let's hope that they'll have great soul hunts with each other.


	7. Chapter 5

Eve's POV

       My brothers and I were called into the death room by Lord Death. We walked in through the hallways and it was very quiet and nobody was around since everybody was still in class learning this and that. Joshua had his hands behind his head with a tired look on his face. He stayed up all night playing video games last night, even though he knew we had school today. I told Joseph to tell Joshua to go to bed, but knowing how slothful he is, he probably didn't even try. I would've stopped Joshua, but I'd prefer to let him see the consequences of not going to sleep on a school night. Instead, I scolded Joseph on not trying to get Joshua to go to bed this morning.

       We arrived at the door of the Death room and we walked inside. We stopped in front of Lord Death who was bouncing in front of us making jazz hands, "Hi! Hello! How are you? Good to see ya! Thanks for coming!" The three of us waved at Lord Death and said, "Good morning Lord Death." We also see a red-haired man standing beside Lord Death. He wears a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button-down shirt in which remains tucked in, a black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes. I heard that he was a substitute instructor and Professor Stein's weapon partner. He is also the father of Maka. I heard that their relationship was quite...unstable, sadly. I smiled and greeted him, "Good morning Mr. Albarn." He smiled and waved at me, "Good morning." I turned to Lord Death.

      "Sid said that there was something you wish to discuss with us about," I said with a straight face. "And right you would be, Eve." Lord Death says, "My reason for this is to test you all on your resonance."

"Our Resonance? You would like for us to perform it for you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I would also like for you to use it during your mission."

"A mission? Did you assign one for us or something," asked Joshua. "And right now?" asked Joshua

     "That's right," He asserted, "I've already assigned a mission that would be perfect for all of you." The three of us looked at Lord Death in interest. "That's awesome! What's the mission." Joshua asked a little excited.

        "Your mission will be placed in Europe, Rome. The monster whose soul you'll be taking will be the Goblin King. Do any of you happen to know who I'm talking about?"

      "Ah yes." I said, "I've read a part in a book about the Goblin King back in our mansion. He has a terrible and monstrous soul. A quite powerful one that. He has lived for over 50 years. Every month he would kill people to eat their souls for more power and it happens to be delicious to them. They would always get away with it too."

       "That's right. At some point, they might even come to Death city and take soul here too, and we can't let that happen now can we?" Lord Death said. I bowed at Lord Death and put my hand over my chest, "I can assure you, Lord Death, we will take care of this monster and make sure he doesn't lay a hand on any innocent soul."

       "What are you his butler now?" Joseph said in a sarcastic tone, referring to my position of bowing. Lord Death gave us a thumbs up, "I hope you three will succeed very successfully. Good luck!" He said as he waved goodbye to us and we left. This wasn't exactly the first time we captured a soul, so I wasn't that excited and neither was Joseph. Except for Joshua, he was pretty hyped up. Since we're going to Europe, I should probably ask mother if she could pick us up early and if we could use the private jet to get us there.

* * *

       It was lunchtime, so the twins and I walked to the cafeteria to get something to eat. As we walked inside, the cafeteria was already packed with students. Most students were in a long line getting their food, some were already at the tables with their lunches, some students weren't all that hungry and just sat around the cafeteria. All of the students were just talking to one another as they get their lunches. My siblings and I walked towards the end of the line so that we can get our food. Joseph and Joshua groaned frustratingly at the fact that we have to remain in the line.

      After 15 minutes of standing in line, we've finally got our trays with lunch on them. The lunch we had was rice and curry with an apple on the side and some milk. Now, all we had to do was find somewhere to sit.

       "I prefer finding Darcy and Piper and sit with them." I look around the cafeteria looking for the two girls. I noticed Piper and Darcy, but they were already walking to the table to where Soul, Maka, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were sitting at, and there were only two seats. So there won't exactly be any room for us. As I look on my right side, I happened to notice Death the kid and his two partners sitting beside him with nobody else sitting at the table. I smile at the sight of Kid, I was happy to see him. "On second thought," I said, "Why don't we sit with Kid and his partners. I'm pretty sure they won't mind letting us sit with them." I look back at the twins, "Well, what do you say boys?"

      They looked at me for a few seconds, then Joshua grinned mischievously at me and said, "Oh I see where this is going. I don't mind sitting with that Patty girl." I smirked and looked over at Kid and his partners, "Alright, well let's not keep standing here, our food getting cold. Let's go twins."

        "Yeah!!" Joshua shouts and raises his fist in the air as we both walked to Kid's table. Joseph just gave a dull look and sighs, "Eh, whatever." He says as he follows. Me and my brothers walked to the table in front of the meister and two weapons who we're eating. Well, Liz and Patty, we're eating, Kid was just adjusting his hair to look more even while looking at a mirror. I cleared my throat to get their attention. They stopped what they were doing and looked up at us. I smiled cheerfully at them, "Mind if we sit here?"

Death the Kid's POV

       Eve and her weapons wanted to sit with me, Liz and Patty. Of course, I couldn't refuse them, I wanted to get to know Eve a bit more. As I look at them, I see how perfect they looked. What makes them more amazing is her twin brothers. Their hair and their clothing looked perfect, well apart from their facial expression and their color. The one in red, Joshua I believe his name was, had a smile on his face while Joseph, the one in blue had a pretty dull expression. It ruins the symmetry but they're still perfect. Eve looked just as perfect. This whole time, I couldn't help but look at her, she is beautiful. We all talked about things about our lives. I started to gain more interest in Eve when she told me she would prefer everything in the world to be organized and in order. It's not as similar to symmetry, but it is neat to have everything organized and clean. She took a sip from her milk and looked at Liz, "So Liz, you mentioned had an interest in music?"

       Liz looked up from her food, "Yeah, my kind favorite kind of songs I would rather hear is dark and rock." Eve put her hands in front of her and locked her fingers together. She looked at Liz and smirked, "You know, most of our family members live for music, Joseph especially. He plays bass and guitar well." Eve's brother, Joseph looked up from his food over to Eve when she mentioned his name. Liz looked at Joseph with interest and smiled at him, "For real? That's cool. I could tell a handsome guy like you could play an instrument. Maybe you could show me your skills sometime."

     Joseph blushed a little at Liz's comment. He gave a warm smile to Liz, a little grateful for the compliment, "Thanks, and yeah, that's cool." The other twin, Joshua, immediately stood up from his seat and slammed his hand on the table, pointing at himself, "Hey! I know how to play drums and sometimes a guitar."

     "Yes," Eve says after she takes a sip of her milk, "Joshua can play a couple of instruments as well. As for me, I can play the violin as well as sing and dance." I could imagine Eve singing well. After all, her mother has an incredible voice. Patty starts giggling and jumps out of her seat while she looks at Eve, "Really!? That's so cool that you guys are all musicians. Maybe you guys could come to our house after school and play some songs for us." Joshua grinned from ear to ear, excited to hear Patty say, "No way! Are you serious!? We'd definitely come over!"

      I actually wouldn't mind it if Eve and her brothers come over to my house for a visit. It would be a great pleasure. Maybe if I could show Eve how symmetrical it looks on the inside and out, she'll be impressed. Eve grabbed Joshua's ear and pulled down to put him back on his seat as he winces in pain. "Unfortunately," She says as she still grabs onto his ear, "we can't." She lets go of his ear and she sits back down. Joshua rubbed his ear with a painful look on his face, he frowned while looking at Eve, "Aww, why not Eve? It'll be fun." Eve closed her eyes and furrows her eyebrows as she takes another sip from her milk, "Did you forget about the mission we have after school?"

     Joshua made a face as if he just remembered something, "Oh, that's right." I looked at the three students confused as to what they were talking about, "A mission?" I spoke up. Eve looks up at me from her tray, "Your father wants us to complete a mission in Europe."

      "He said that we've been slackin' off," Joseph said, laying his chin on his right hand. It's disappointing, but if this something they have to do, then so be it. I finished my food as Eve spoke, "I'm sure you're aware of the Goblin King in Rome." I nodded at Eve and replied, "The one that kills people and takes their souls to gain more power." Eve puts a serious look on her face as she ties her fingers and lays her chin on her hands, "He's killed over hundreds of people. Everyone has been locking themselves in their homes and keeping watch of the goblins. They live near junkyards and dumps since they are oddly fond of using garbage as weapons and armor."

      "Garbage?" Patty says as she giggles with a happy look she keeps on her face, "That's so gross!" Joshua laughs along with her. Eve puts a bit of her hair behind her ear, "I've heard Lord Death uses his mirror as surveillance to watch other students on their missions, so he's probably gonna do the same with us." She looks at her siblings sternly, "Which means we're gonna have to try our very best you two. No slacking, got it?"

"Right." they both said.

       "If you don't mind," Eve and her brothers looked over at me as I spoke, "I will be watching you on your mission as well. I'm wanting to test you on your symmetry." If her looks are perfect then that means the way she fights must be perfect as well. Not only that, I'm able to sense her soul. It does seem quite strong and she's quite clever herself, but I wonder how she'll be able to fight off a kishin. Eve looked at me as if she trying to read me, then she put a smile on her face, "If that's what you want to do, then I won't stop you. You are free to test me however you like." I gave her a smirk and nodded. She looked over at brother, Joseph, "Joseph, could you tell me what time it is, please?" He pushed up his sleeve to look at the watch on his right wrist, "It's almost twelve, we've got 5 minutes."

     "Alright then," Eve says as she stands up, "I believe lunch is almost over. That means we should probably get going. Our mother is going to pick us up early today for the mission. Let's go twins." They pick up their trays, turned around and leave, but before they went anywhere, Eve turned her head around and winked at me while smirking, "Wish us good luck, ok?" I lightly blushed while staring at Eve. She was very pretty indeed. She turned around and left to put her tray away and so did the twins. Joshua turned back at us with a big smile on his face and waved, "See you guys later." Patty did the same to him, "Bye Joshua, I'll see you later."

      I was still staring at Eve as she puts her tray up and leaves out the lunchroom. The way she was walking, she looked beautiful. I kept staring in awe until she walked out of the cafeteria. "Well," Liz says as she looks at and teases, "If I'd known better Kid, I say you're kinda liking the girl." Patty starts to laugh and playfully points at me, "Kid's got a crush, Kid's got a crush!" My eyebrow twitches in irritation as she starts singing that repeatedly. However I didn't deny anything, "I still hardly know her, but I can't deny my interest in her, I mean...." I looked at Liz and Patty excitingly, "Didn't you two see at how beautifully symmetrical she looked, and with the twins looking exactly alike, the trio is evenly balanced." Liz and Patty looked at each other in bewilderment. I stand up from my chair in a composed posture with my hands behind my back, "I must watch their mission along with Father. Let's go Liz, Patty." The two girls get up and all of us get up to put up our trays.

* * *

Eve's POV

      All of us were walking through the hallways as everyone got ready for their classes. Our mother is probably waiting outside for us to pick us up early for the mission. "So, how are you gonna do it?" I heard Joseph speak. I look up at him with a blank stare, "Do what?"

      "Kid said that he was gonna test us on symmetry. Not that I would care, but how're you gonna do it?" I put my hand on my chin. Joseph looks down at me with his hands in his pockets, "Do you not know what symmetry is?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him, I wasn't born yesterday, "Of course I know what symmetry is. I was just thinking." We walked outside the front door, "Honestly, I don't know what we have to do to be symmetrical, I mean when we're fighting. We could always do a pose for him, but that wouldn't be enough. I know he would expect more." I shook my head a little brushing off the subject, "Well, we'll have to figure it out later." When we arrived down the stairs to see my mother's limo. Joshua walked up to the door and opened it for me and Joseph, "After you m' lady." he says with a goofy smile. I giggled and told him to thank you.

* * *

      Eve and the twins walked out of their jet and Eve turned to her mother who was standing on the stairs to the jet, "Ok mother, we're going to complete our mission, we won't be long, hopefully." Eve said as she buttons her cloak. She looked at her children with a composed look and smiled, "Alright, now all of you be careful. I will wait right here. Your father may not be with us, but I'm still capable of fighting and I will kill anyone who lays a hand on you." She gives a death glare. There was sweat on Joseph and Joshua. Eve nodded at her mother, "You have nothing to worry about mother, believe me when I say this."

       "I have complete faith in all of you." She walked back inside. The three siblings walked through the streets of Rome and it turns out Eve was right. Almost no one is out here in this town. Sure there are a few people here and there, but most of them were just policemen, guarding the city. It was also pretty quiet around here. So quiet, you can hear nothing but the wind. It also looked quite messy here too. Some of the houses and buildings were almost broken down. Some street lights were left on the ground, and not only that, some trash was around the city, mostly junk. Eve furrowed her eyebrows and gave an uncomfortable look, "Oh dear, this poor city. Those goblins did quite a damage around here indeed. It's uncomfortable for me to see."

       As the wind blew, a flyer flew and landed onto Joshua's face, making him grunt. He grunted and took the flyer off of him, "Huh, what's this?" he looked closely at the paper and reads it, " 'Beware of the Goblin King'." Joseph looked at the flyer with his twin brother and notices a little sketch of a goblin holding a small weapon that happens to look like a pipe. The sketch looked about average. Joseph took the flyer from Joshua and gave it to Eve, "Damn, it seems like it's very serious around here. I know everyone has locked inside there houses, but it almost seems like they've straight-up evacuated the city." Eve was not very happy about this. How could the goblins do something like this? Taking the souls of these innocent people. Eve gripped the paper and grunts in irritation, " _This is abominable._ " she says in her thoughts. Eve crumbled up the flyer while keeping a calm look and tossed it away from her. She looked ahead of her, "Let's go." she said aggressively and walked as the twins follow.

      As the three teens walked, a cop noticed them. He ran up in front of them and stopped them from going any further, "What are you children doing here!? It's dangerous to walk around here in the city knowing that there are goblins in Rome. You should get to a safe place now." The cop was about the escort them, but Eve raised her hand to stop him, "The goblins are the main reason why we're here officer." The cop gave Eve a confused look. She continued to speak, "We are from the Death Weapon Meister Academy. The Grim Reaper sent us here on a mission to defeat the kishin and his companions. So in other words, you don't need to worry, everything will be taken care of. By the way, do you happen to know where goblins residence is?" The officer felt uneasy about this; letting a few teens take care of things by themselves, but since they are from the DWMA, he felt like he can trust them. He reluctantly pointed to the direction in front of him, "They live in a junkyard we have over there."

      "As I thought," Eve muttered, referring to the officer mentioning the junkyard. "It takes a while to get there, so if you like, I could escort you there myself." The Officer offered. Eve smiled at the officer and nodded to him, "If you don't mind, that would be very kind of you, sir." The officer smiled and took the siblings to his police car.

      It only took 10 minutes on the vehicle, but Eve, the twins, and the officer finally got to the junkyard. The four stood there looking at the junkyard, the officer spoke, "Welp, this is it." Eve thanked the officer, "Thank you very much."

    "Listen, I'm gonna wait right here for the three of you, just in case anything happens." the officer said as he stood beside the car.

      Eve nodded and walked inside the junkyard with the twins following her. As they walk, Eve squinted her eyes and closed her nostrils with a face in disgust, "Ugh, it smells like skunk around here." Eve started to notice something. She looked at all the broken-down vehicles that are piled up to her left. It almost looked like a mountain. She began to stare at it blankly, noticing that something was wrong. After a few moments of staring, an irk mark appeared on her head. She mumbled, "Such trash." The twins turned to their sister to see what was wrong. "Huh? You said somethin'?" Joseph asked Eve. Eve looked back at her brothers with an angry look and pointed at the pile of cars, "LOOK AT THIS GARBAGE!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! IT'S A MONSTROSITY!! I CAN'T STAND THE LOOKS OF THIS!!!" Already annoyed with Eve's behavior, Joseph turned his face away from his sister and grunted, "Are you freakin' kidding right now!?"

     "Well just look! This is completely unorganized! A total mess! If people are going to throw junk away, the least they can do is do it right." Eve scruffled her hair, messing it up as she continued to ramble on about the messy piled cars. "What d'ya expect!? It's a junkyard!" Joseph shouted at his meister. "Oh really? Well, look at the ones behind you!" Eve points over the cars that are stacked completely organized behind him, "If those get to be arranged in the correct manner. Then the ones behind me should be in the same position as well. Whoever did this is lazy and should burn in hell!" Joseph facepalmed and sighs. Eve does have an obsession with organized and clean things. Most of the time, it would annoy Joseph, and Joshua would sometimes laugh.

       All of a sudden Eve heard something run past in front of her quickly. She stopped cautiously and so does the twins. Joshua put an uneasy look on his face, "Woah! Eve, what was that?" The figure zipped in front of Eve again. She stepped back a little in between her brothers. She seemed to know what was going on, "I assume they know we're here. Joseph, Joshua, weapon forms. Now!" The twins immediately did what she said and turned into swords. Eve catches the swords and makes a symmetrical pose. Eve stands in position, ready for the figure to come out, "Enough of this hiding, come out at this minute!" Joseph heard the figure scatter up to Eve behind her. "Eve! Behind you!!" The figure just so happens to be the goblin. It runs up to Eve with a bat in its hand and lunges at her. Eve quickly turns and blocks the attack. She pushes the goblin and backflips away from it. The goblin charges at her and tries to hit her with the bat again. Eve dodges get behind the goblin and kicks hit hard enough to hit a car. The goblin twitches and turns back around, but before it can do anything else, Eve slashes the goblin. The goblin disappears and turns into a kishin egg. Eve sighs and turns around to see if there are any more goblins.

"Hey sis, was that the goblin king?" Joshua asked.

     "No, of course not." Eve replies, "I'm pretty sure the goblin king is a lot greater and stronger than the one that attacked me. He's here somewhere around this junkyard. We're going to have to look for him." Eve walked around the junkyard with the swords still in her hands. Five minutes later, Eve stops walking after she hears a raspy voice, "Well, well. Look what we have here." Eve stood en garde, "Where are you!? Show yourself!!"

      "Up here." Eve heard the voice coming from behind her. Turns out, it happens to be the Goblin King, sitting on a big pile of garbage and broken down cars. Eve's eyebrow twitched at the sight of another messy and unorganized pile of vehicles in front of her, " _Another mess right in front me. Do people have no sense of shame?"_  He was wearing old jewelry that looked like it came from a dumpster, he was even wearing a crown that also looked like it came from a dumpster or possibly had been stolen. He was green, looked a little chubby, and was wearing a ripped skirt. He was also holding a stick that caveman would use, except it had nails stuck to it.

      "So you're the Goblin folklore I've heard so much about? I've read a book about you." Eve pointed her sword to the goblin, "I'm Eve Ballard, and as I fellow meister and student of the DWMA, I will take your soul! So prepare yourself!" She gets in her symmetrical sword pose. " _Kid, I hope your watching._ "


	8. Chapter 6

 It started to get dark outside and a bit windy in Rome. The crescent moon was out with its unique smile on his face. Eve stood as she glared at the Goblin King while she holds her brothers in sword form. The Goblin king stares back down at her with hungry eyes and licked his lips as if he was impatient for hunger. Eve points her sword at him, "Prepare yourself for the worst Goblin King. For today will be your last to live in this world." 

      "You think so?" The Goblin king laughed hysterically. He stood up on the hill shaped mountain of junk and spread his arms apart, "Just look around you girl." After he says that, multiples of other goblins come out of their hiding. There were even goblins behind Eve, surrounding her. They were all holding weapons that looked like regular junk. There were over 40 of them, and Eve looked a little troubled, "Oh dear." 

        "We goblins have existed for centuries. We have captured over a hundred souls, and it makes us more powerful than ever. Do you honestly think you can defeat us all at once?" The Goblin king grinned from ear to ear as he spoke. Eve smirked at him "You shouldn't underestimate me, Goblin King."

        Meanwhile, in the Death Room, Lord Death witnesses the young meister in his surveillance mirror along with his son who is sitting on his chair and his weapons standing behind him. As Kid said, he was going to test Eve on her symmetry. The way he sees it, everything in this whole world has to be perfect, of course, that includes everyone too. It's only when he sees something that is asymmetrical he would want it to be perfect. No matter if that something is supposed to be the way it is. For example, Liz and Patty's breast size; it's pretty much natural for females to grow up with normal breast size, no matter if it's big or small. Kid, however, doesn't see it that way. Kid was quite impressed with the pose Eve did earlier and not to mention her weapons looking identical, now he just has to wait and see the way she fights with her weapons.

      "Oh wow." Lord Death said, a little surprised, "I wasn't expecting him to have that many minions with him. It looks like Eve has a lot on her plate."

       The Goblin king pointed down towards Eve, signaling the other goblins to attack her, "Now my children, destroy that girl and her weapons. Their soul belongs to me!" The goblins did as their king said, and charged towards Eve. After hearing the Goblin King refer to the other goblins as children, Josua is surprised, "Woah! Are these guys actually his children? Whoever the mom is, she definitely went to work."

"Shut up, man!" grunted Joseph.

         Eve leap from the ground and backflipped onto a car. She put a playful grin on her face, "This going to fun." she said with a sadistic tone. The first goblin jumped towards Eve with a baseball bat in its hands. Eve dodges the bat and strikes the goblin with her sword, killing the goblin. She jumped back onto the ground to where there was space to fight and twirled in ballet style and sliced the goblins that were circling her. The way Eve was fighting almost looked like she was dancing, but she fought with twin swords as no one could. Most of the goblins have weapons were quite normal for people to use to defend themselves, Eve mostly did her fencing techniques against their weapons. The Goblin king saw the way she was fighting and was quite amused. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were widened in shock. " _How can such a pathetic human fight like this_?"

        Eve continued to fight as Lord Death watches. Kid gets up from his chair and walks to the surveillance mirror to watch Eve closely. She does another ballet twirl while slicing some more goblins. Kid watched in awe as his mouth made a circle with pink cheeks. The way she was fighting, it was perfectly symmetrical " _She's amazing_." he says in his thoughts. 

       "What an amazing swordplay." Lord Death said impressed with the way Eve fights, "She fights just like her mother when she was at a young age." Liz walked closer to the mirror and looked at Eve. She was just as impressed and Lord Death and Kid, "Wow, she's good. Not to mention the way she twirled around like that."

    "She's like a ballerina." Patty says with a happy grin, "Eve is so cool, isn't she, guys?"

      Eve finished off the last two goblins by doing a double upward slash. Eve huffed and puffed as if she was tired, but there was no way she could rest at a time like this, not just yet. Joseph looked at his sister concerned, "You alright? You look exhausted." Eve wipes the sweat from her forehead, "Those were a lot of goblins, but it was nothing. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's not over just yet." She turned to see the Goblin king's shocked face and chuckled a bit, "I told you, you shouldn't underestimate me. Do you have any more children for me to put to bed?"

     The Goblin King growled murderously, "You little-!" Eve points her sword to him, "Now that I've finished off your feeble army, I will have to take care of you. Your soul is mine." The goblin king growled again and jumped from his pile of junk. He runs past Eve pretty quick. 

"Woah, he's fast," exclaims Joshua.  

        "Dammit." Eve curses a little irritated. She immediately runs and follows the Goblin King. She runs out of the entrance of the junkyard and stops to see the officer still standing there. He looked quite shocked. "Have you seen the Goblin?" 

        "Yeah. I saw him running on that side of the street over there." the officer said pointing to the right side of the street. Eve runs to the direction the officer was pointing to. The officer reaches his hand out to Eve, "Hold on! Wait a minute! Don't you think I should give you a ride?" Eve keeps running refusing the policeman's offer, "There's little time for that." She continues to run to find the goblin. While she is running in the dark streets of Rome, she hears raspy laughter coming from the Goblin King. Seeing that she is probably already near the goblin, she stops running and gets her swords ready as she keeps her eye out for him. "Keep your eyes peeled, boys," Eve commanded her brothers. "Got it." the boys responded to their sister. Eve kept her stance looked around for the cruel creature. She didn't see him, but all she heard was him laughing, laughing as if he was making fun of her or mocking her. Eve never liked being made fun of, as much as she doesn't let it get to her. 

      " How long do you plan to play hide and seek? Show yourself and face me, you coward!" Eve shouts, growing impatient. The Goblin King still hides, and he starts laughing again, a lot more loudly this time. Joshua put a grin on his face, but it was rather threatening and he warned the goblin, "If I were you, I'd listen little freak. Our meister doesn't like to mess around when she's upset." After a few seconds, the goblin king came out from behind Eve and punched her in the back of the head, which causes her to fall flat on the ground. She rubs the back of her head and grunts in pain. 

        "Eve!" the twins shouted for their sister. "Are you alright!?" Joseph said, worried for his sister. Eve stands back up still rubbing the back of her head, "Yes, I'm fine". The Goblin King hit her in the head pretty hard, but it wasn't enough to knock her out, luckily. The goblin zips to Eve again in the front and Joseph shouts for her to move out the way, "Eve, in front of you!"

          Eve heeds Joseph's warning and jumps out of the way before the goblin could hit her. The goblin turns back around and continues to hit Eve again like a baseball. This continues on and on for minutes. Now wary of the goblin king's movements, she kicked him hard in the stomach away from her. The goblin rolls away and winces as he stops. "Enough with all your tricks," Eve said. She began to feel serious and looked at him sternly, "Either you fight like a man, if you are one, or you surrender to me; then we can make things easier." The goblin starts struggling to get up. As he stands with his back turned to Eve, he turns around and growls with a furious look in his eyes. He shows his sharped teeth, displaying that he was rather hungry for the young meister's soul. Joshua looks at the goblin a little uneasy, "Aw man, he looks pissed guys."

        "So you want me to fight like a man, huh? Well, you asked for it." Eve gets in her fighting stance, prepared for the worse. The Goblin king starts to snarl and scream. He almost looked like he was going to turn into something. Eve was tensed but was ready for the best. Joshua almost felt agitated, "Guys, what's happening right now?" All of a sudden, the goblin started to grow big almost 30 ft. He grew a bit bulkier and nastier. The three siblings get tensed and surprised, Joshua was mostly bothered by this, "Why does every monster we have to kill turn huge?!!" The Goblin king stopped growing and he roared like he never roared before.

       "Wow!!" Patty says in amusement, "That monster is freakishly huge!!" Kid watches Eve closely and wonders what she'll do next. The giant goblin uses his hand to crush Eve like a bug. Eve carefully and quickly dodges the goblin's attacks. "Hey Eve?" Joseph calls out to Eve. "What is it?" Eve responds to her brother as she still dodges the goblin king's attacks. She runs to a building besides the goblin and runs on the front side. "Don't you think we should do it now?" Joseph asked.

 

         "Let's wait for a moment. I want to impale him to where he's vulnerable " Eve jumps toward the goblin away from the building and cuts his right eye. Goblin screams in pain and covers his bleeding eye. Eve lands on the ground and backflip. Joshua looked at his sister a smiled, "You got his eye! Nice!" Joseph looked at the goblin and noticed that he was angrier than ever, "I don't that was enough, he's more bloodthirsty than before." The goblin runs up to Eve and tries to crush her again. Eve quickly runs his left side onto a building and jumps from the building to slice his left eye. The goblin king covers his other eye and screams again. Eve jumps back on the ground and stands in front of the goblin king. "YOU LITTLE PEST!!!!!" the Goblin King shouts as he covers his eyes. Now that the Goblin King is not able to see, it'll be easy for Eve to defeat him. "Should we do it now?" Joseph asked his meister. Eve smirks, "You know what Joseph? I think we should." Eve stood in her sword stance Joseph on her right side and Joshua on her left.

          "Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Kid asked astounded on what they're about to do. "Yes, I believe they are, Kid." Lord Death responded. Eve stands still and sends her soul wavelength back to her weapons, as soon as the twins amplify it and send back to Eve, all three of them shout, "LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE!" After they shout the phrase, Eve throws her swords in the air. The twins give each a dap handshake as they're way of forming together. They lighten up and they turn into bigger swords, only this time, they stick together and turn into a double sword. Eve catches her double sword, twirls them and makes a symmetrical pose. Kid sees this and makes the amused face he would always make when he's amazed. He had a pink blush shown on his face, "So Beautiful!"

Eve holds the double sword in front of her horizontally and whispers, "Element: Fire." her double-bladed swords turn red from the pressure of heat and began to ignite.

It is hard to tell, but Lord Death was amazed by Eve's wavelength, "Well I'll be! She's using the wavelength of elements." he exclaimed. In curiosity, Kid glanced at his father, "Wavelength of Elements?"

"Yes. The Elemental Wavelength," he explains, "As the name suggests, this wavelength is one for elemental abilities. The elements being, Wind, Earth, Fire, Water, Ice, Lightning. When combining both the same elements together, the user will attain a strong resonance with one another, doubling the power of the element."

           Eve leaps high from the ground, "Let's finish this!" The twins grinned as a response. Eve spins and flies down towards Goblin shouting, "Double Sword Slash!!" Eve cuts through the goblin's stomach with her double-bladed sword. The Goblin king gets impaled and killed with Eve's last attack, "Y-You'll....p-pay for.....this." he stutters before he turns into a kishin egg. 

        "That was awesome!! Wasn't sis?!!" Patty says excitedly as she grabs Liz's arm. Liz gives a smile impressed with Eve, "Yeah, That was pretty cool. What do you think Kid?"

        Kid stayed silent for a moment and then mumbles, "She's beautiful." Liz and Patty looked at each other confused. 

Eve walks up to the kishin egg and uses Joshua's jewel on the hilt of the sword to suck in the kishin egg. "I believe our mission is complete," Eve says as she throws her brothers in the air and they turn back to normal. Joseph was pretty happy they completed the mission, "I'm glad this is over, but that was awesome, am I right Josh?"

"Yeah Boy!!" Joshua cheers as he and Joseph give each other a dap handshake. Eve looks up at the sky, " _I hope you enjoyed the performance, Kid_."

 

Eve's POV

        A few hours later, my brothers and I walked into Lord Death's room. As soon as we walked inside, Lord Death made jazz hands and congratulated us, "Congratulations!!! The three of you completed your mission. I'm pretty sure your Mother is very proud of you."

         "She was a bit too proud if you ask me, she nearly killed us whenever she gave us a hug," Joseph said tediously recalling last night when mother hugs us with protectiveness and delight. 

        "So far, you have captured 5 kishin souls. Get 93 and a witch's soul and the twins will become death scythes." I smiled at Lord Death, "That is the one goal we accomplish, right boys?" The twins smiled and nodded at Eve. All of a sudden Patty runs up to Joshua and hugs him with a happy grin, "Oh my gosh!! You guys were so awesome!! I loved the part where you turned into a big double sword." Joshua smiles ear to ear, appreciated by Patty's compliment, "I know right?! My sister twirled us and sliced that freak in half." Joshua says as he impersonated my sword moves." Liz walked up to Joseph and complimented him, and he too appreciated it. Kid walked up and smiled, "You passed." I recalled Kid saying he was going to test me on my symmetry. "Is that so?"

       Kid nodded, "Everything was perfect. You pose, your fighting skills with your swords, and well...you." Kid looked away and blushed a little after he said that. I blushed myself, but mostly because of how cute he looked when he blushed, "Thank you very much, and I'm glad."

I had a great time doing this mission, and I'm glad Kid was impressed with me. I feel like I should do more missions.

 

 


	9. Chapter 7

Piper POV

          It was early in the morning, and I was a bit tired. It was mostly because of the nightmare I had last night. It wasn't about my parents this time, that's a good thing. The nightmare I had last night was a bit disturbing. Um, I rather not talk about it. Anyways, I was coming from the library holding five big books while walking through the hallways to my Dad's classroom. He needed these books for some paperwork that he was doing. To be honest, I can hardly see with the fifth book in my face, so I tried looking from the other side. A couple of seconds later, I realized that somebody was in front of me and I accidentally bumped into her. The books fell off my hands and dropped on the ground. I started to tremble a bit. The person was probably irritated that I bumped into her. I bowed and quickly apologize to her, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I was holding five books and I wasn't able to see anything. Please forgive me." I bow again. 

    "It's alright. Don't worry about it." I looked up and saw that the person I bumped into was Maka. "Oh, it's you, Maka." Maka offered to help me with the books. She picked up two of them while I picked up a few myself and we walked to my father's class. As we were walking, it was pretty quiet and I felt a bit awkward. I was never the one to start a conversation, but I felt like I have to say something. Maybe I'll start with something simple. I looked over at Maka and said, "So Maka.....how is your day?" 

    "It was alright," Maka replied. "Oh...ok." I just looked straight ahead of me as we walked. I'm pretty sure we were almost close to the classroom. I try to keep the conversation going, "So Maka, are you and Soul doing anything later?" Maka looked over at me a bit curious. She was probably wondering why I asked her that. I chuckled at her feeling kinda awkward. On the inside, I was panicking, " _What is wrong with me?!! Why did I ask her that?!! I was probably being nosy asking her that question?! Stupid, stupid!!!"_ Maka looked the other way, "Well, later on, me and Soul are going to complete a mission." I gave Maka a questionable look, " _A mission_? Where to?" 

      "In Italy. Lord Death assigned us to defeat a bloodthirsty killer named Sonson-J." Sonson...J? I never heard of anybody with a name like that. "I never heard of him," I said to Maka. "He's the Serial Killer of the Emerald Lake. He's called that because he would kill everybody that goes there." Emerald Lake. My dad told me about that before. It's a lake in British Columbia. I saw a picture of the lake and it looked kinda relaxing. Maka continues to speak, "So far, he's killed over 20 people already, and until he gets assassinated, I'm pretty sure he's not going to stop." she said sternly. Me and Maka are close to the classroom that my Dad is in. I gave a sad look. Are people that cruel enough to want to kill the innocent? It's like they have no heart what so ever. We walked inside the classroom and notice Dad looking at a book as he writes down something on his desk. I wonder what he's working on.

       "I have the books you asked for Dad," I said as we put the books on the desk. "Thanks, Piper." he replied, "Now you and Darcelle get ready for class, okay," I replied by nodding at him. I turned to Maka and smile at her, "Thank you for helping me with the books Maka. That was kind of you." Maka gave me a cheerful smile, "No problem." She looks over at Soul who was standing next to Darcy. It looks like the two of them were talking about something. "Hey Soul, are you ready?" Soul smirked at Maka like he was pumped for their mission, "You know it!" Soul notices me and waved as he smiled. I quickly looked away from him and blushed, but I still waved at him because I didn't wanna be rude. I'm still not used to interacting with Soul, especially when I have feelings for him. Just now I heard Darcy chuckled a bit after I looked away. "I wish you guys good luck, don't get killed," Darcy said as she patted Soul on the back a bit hard. Maka and Soul walked out of the classroom to get ready for their mission. I stare at Soul as he walked out of the room. My face was stoic, but I was still blushing.

        "Aww!! Somebody's in love!" Darcelle sings cunningly as she elbows me and gives me a sly smile. I look away from her and I blush again, looking bothered. Why does she always have to tease me like this? "Stop it, Darcy." She grins at me and laughs at how shy I'm being, "Well I'm not lying." Darcy and I walked up the steps to get on our seats, "It's obvious you wanna get close to him, why not try it? Whenever he and Maka come back, you're gonna have to be the first that says hi." Darcy and I sat down and I covered my face, hiding how nervous I was to even think about doing that, "It's not that easy Darcy. I can't just go up to someone and start a conversation. What am I even supposed to say to him? I'll probably say something uncomfortable, and then he'll think I'm weird." 

        "That's what everyone says when they have a crush Piper, and eventually they still get with the person they like," says Darcy. Do they really? "Listen, Piper, just be more open about yourself."

"What do you mean "be more open"?" I ask.

"You know, be more confident."

      I'm the opposite of confidence. I'm the opposite of everyone here. Everyone is more talkative and social, while I'm just quiet and I always keep to myself. I pretty sure if I were to say one thing to start a conversation, nobody would care to even talk about it or listen. Sometimes I wonder if people would even want to be friends with me. Would they think otherwise if I was more confident? Would Soul maybe want to talk to me more, or maybe even like me more?

"Would Soul prefer to have a girlfriend who is more confident?" I ask Darcy.

      "Well according to him, " she replied, "He prefers someone cool enough to be his girlfriend. I don't know what that requires, but I think confidence is one of them."

    "Does that include Maka?" I fretted as I fiddled with my fingers, afraid to here the answer to that. Darcy looked over at me and raised an eyebrow, almost as if she wasn't expecting me to ask her that question, "What?"

"Does he think that Maka is cool? And if so, would he want her to be his girlfriend?" I couldn't stop fiddling with my fingers. That's what I do when I'm nervous.

     Darcelle smiled genially at me and chuckled, "Trust me, you don't have to worry about that. Even if Maka is cool enough, their relationship is not about romance. He only sees Maka as a teammate and close friend. Plus, Soul also prefers girls who are attractive and Maka pretty much isn't one of them in his book. You should see how many times he taunted about her having no boobs." Darcelle laughed after saying that. That's mean. It's pretty inappropriate to make mean comments about a girl's body. Darcelle continued, "As for Maka, the last thing she would want to put her trust in is a boy. As a matter of fact, she doesn't even like men in general. You can thank her dad for that one." Oh, that's right. Darcelle did tell me once before about the incident with Maka and her parents.

    "Trust me, if you're bold enough to spar against me, then you can put more confidence in yourself." She encouraged after she put her hand on her shoulder.

      Well, since Darcy has a boyfriend, maybe she knows what she's talking about. Maybe it'd be best if I take advice from her. But be more confident?  What does she mean? "Do you think he'll want to be friends with me?" I ask Darcy while putting my index fingers together. Darcy looked at me and smiled confidently, "Sure, you remember the other day after we sparred? He was pretty impressed with you.  Soul definitely wouldn't mind being friends with you, he'll be cool with it. " I smiled at her. Since I trust Darcy, I'm positive about becoming friends with Soul. Still, I stay hopeful.

         Just now, I heard the bell ring for class to start. I shook my head a little, setting my thoughts about wanting to be friends with Soul aside, " _I can't think about Soul, not at this moment. I have to focus on class._ "

* * *

*Darcy's POV*

        Me and Piper walked over to Stein's classroom so that she can go home with him now that school was done for the day. As for me, I'm going to my home so that I can relax, because I'm exhausted. I put my hands behind my head, just to relax a bit as I'm walking.

        We arrive in Stein's classroom, but he wasn't there. "Huh," Piper expresses questionably, "He's not here. That's odd, he usually waits for me in the classroom." She looks over at me. I just shrugged, since I don't know where he could be either. "He's probably waiting outside," Piper suggested. So we walked out the front door of the school, but he was nowhere to found there either. "I think he's still inside somewhere." I assumed, "Let's keep looking." We walked back inside the school. We might as well hurry up and look for him. My uncle doesn't like it when I come home late, and I do not want to see him angry. We looked throughout half of the school. We even looked in the dispensary room, since he sometimes works in there. As we walked through the hallway, I noticed Spirit. I smile in relief, seeing that Spirit might know where Stein is. Well, at least I'm hoping he knows where he is. I run up to him, with Piper following me. "Hey, Spirit," I called out to him. Spirit hears my call and he turns to see me and Piper in front of him, "Oh, hey Darcy, how's it going?"

        He sounded nervous for some reason. Like he was paranoid about somebody coming to murder him or something. Not only that, but he was also sweating a bit too. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it was his ex-wife. I had no time to worry about him, so I started cutting to the chase. "Have you seen Stein anywhere? School's over already and Piper has to go home." I said as I motioned my thumb to Piper. Spirit started to flinch whenever I mentioned Stein. I guess he was more paranoid about him. "Oh, er S-Stein....uh s-sorry. I'm afraid haven't seen him."

        I frowned at him in disappointment, "Aww, seriously? Ok, Piper, let's keep looking."  She replied, "Ok." and we continued to walk. Half an hour later, we walked around the whole school looking for him. Finally, we saw Stein coming from Lord Death's room, which is the only place we didn't look in. Piper smiled happily and ran up to him, "Dad!" she hugged him and he hugged her back. "We were looking everywhere for you." 

      "I'm sorry if I worried you." He said as he put his hand on Piper's head, rubbing it. I sigh in relief. Hopefully, my uncle won't yell at me whenever I get home. "Thank goodness we found you. Even if I am looking for somebody, my uncle will not allow me to come home late without letting him know first."

         "Actually Darcy," Stein began speaking, "You might as well let him know that you won't be arriving home for 3 hours or so." I was perplexed at what Stein told me, and at the same time, surprised by the unexpected suggestion. "Huhh!" I bleated. "Are you kidding!!? But why?" Stein took his hand off of Piper's head and put in his lab coat pocket, "There's somewhere that I have to be and I can't have Piper be alone in our house. I need someone to keep an eye on her. Since the two of you are close, I could probably count on you. Could you do it?" I put my hand behind my head and rubbing, ambivalent about the idea. I mean, I don't have a problem being with Piper, but I don't wanna babysit her. She's 14. So, she's practically able to stay alone in the house. I look at Piper who was staring back at me as if she's wanting me to say yes. I was reluctant, but I decided that I'll do it, "Fine, I guess I'll call my uncle." Stein seemed pleased with my answer, "Good."

       He looks at Piper while she looks back at him, "Ok Piper, I'll be going now. I won't be back until later tonight. Make sure you eat something and be in bed on time. Got it?" How old does he think she is, five?

     "Ok. Please be careful." Piper says as she nods and smiles at him. Stein bends over to let Piper hug him as he just wrapped his arm around her. I look at how cute those two are and smile. Me and Piper walked out of the front door of the school so that we can go to her house. Before we left anywhere I still had to call my uncle. As I predicted, he wasn't happy about me not being home for 3 hours, but he allowed me to look after my meister. Ever since I met Piper, I wondered what kind of house she and Stein would live in.

* * *

      I saw Piper's house. To be honest, I wasn't surprised. It was pretty big and it had stitches all around it. Again, not surprised. I also saw a couple of odd-looking trees that had branches shaped like arrows. Plus their house had bunches of windows. Piper stood next to me and smiled nervously, "So, what do you think?" I expected their house to be like this, but I couldn't figure out the right word for it. I didn't want to insult her, but I just kept a straight face and said the first thing that came in my head, "It's kinda....unique. That much I can say about it." I put my hands in my pocket and walked to the door, "Let's just go in."

         Piper goes to open the door and we walk inside. We went inside the first room we saw. I looked at Piper questionably, "I thought this was a house."

       "It is," Piper replied to me, playing with a winded up mouse she found outside running around the house. "It almost looks like a hospital in here!" I ranted. Piper chuckles nervously as she puts her index fingers together, poking them. "Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Whenever he first took me here, I almost thought I was in an actual hospital too." She turns around to walk into the hallway, "Why don't I give you a tour?" She says playfully. I follow her out of the room.

       I was right about it looking like a hospital. Piper showed me an operating room, filled with scientific surgical equipment and there was also an operating table. It also kinda looked like a lab in here. Next, Piper showed me a computer lab that had shelves filled with files and books. 

       "Since this is a house, at least tell me you guys got bedrooms," I said flatly. "Of course we do. Over here." Piper said pointing over to the next room. She first showed me Stein's room; it was pretty bland and kinda sad. His bed didn't look all that surprising to me. "Ok," I sighed as I rest my hands in my pockets, "Let's see your bedroom." Piper points over to the stairs that were in the hallway, "Sure. Over here." We walked upstairs and Piper opened the door to her room. I walked inside and from what I see, it's not as plain-looking and dull compared to the others. Her room was light grey and it had a bed that looked rather normal. Her room was pretty spacious. I didn't even notice she had a computer here. I walked over to the computer that was on a desk with a chair in front of it to take a closer look. It was a pretty old computer along with the desktop and mouse, kinda looked hand me downs. I pressed the power button on the desktop and the computer turned on in the blue screen. I held the mouse and started moving it around a bit. I enjoyed it, "Heh, classic." I chuckled.

      I stopped playing with Piper's computer and walked around her room, getting used to it and making myself at home. Piper walked over to her computer and turned it off. She gave me a warm smile, "So what do you think...you know, about the whole house?"

         "Well, I think out of all the rooms here, your room is a lot more comfortable. Although, now that I think about it, the living room was sort of comfortable too." I replied to her, laying and relaxing on her bed. The covers were comfortable. So comfortable, I could sleep on it all day. I put my hands behind my head while laying on her pillow. Piper sat next to me, "Are you thirsty or anything? I have water bottles in the kitchen." Even though she gave me the kind offer, I didn't feel like drinking anything, "No. I'm good." I sat up beside Piper and laid my hands beside me. We sat there for a few seconds not saying anything. Not gonna lie, it was pretty awkward. Now that we're here, we might as well do something to keep us from boredom. I know just the thing, "Hey Pipes, how about we train for a bit outside."

Piper heeded my suggestion, but was questionable, "Train?"

       "Yeah. Train." I said simply. Piper was thinking for a moment, then looked back at me, "Ok then, but what about Dad? He still hasn't taught us everything yet. Well, more likely he hasn't taught me everything."

       "We don't have to learn anything. We're just doing it to get stronger." I said while facing her. Piper, again looked at me unquestionably, "What do you mean. You don't think we're strong enough." I'm not gonna deny anything. On our last three missions, we barely passed them. Just barely. Let's just say we were lucky. "Well, it's just that, on our last few missions, I wasn't really satisfied." Piper gave me a confused look. I sighed, "What I'm saying is I don't feel like we're trying hard enough." I got up from the bed, putting my hands in my pockets, "Plus I'm getting bored. Let's go outside." I walked out of the room. Piper was hesitant, but she followed me.

* * *

*Outside of Stein's house*

        Piper and I were standing next to each other, stretching before we got started. Piper was on the ground stretching her legs while I was stretching my arms. She was pretty flexible. So far, we've been stretching for 10 minutes. So we decided to stop. Piper stood still in her position, ready to start. "You ready, Piper?" I asked her, balling my fists ready for action. She replied to me, "Yes." I turn into my scythe form and Piper catches me. Before she starts to do anything, she stands there to think for a moment. "What's the holdup?" I asked impatiently. Piper looked at the eye in my scythe form puzzled, "Um, I don't know where to start. I never trained by myself before." With my scythe eye, I gave her an incredulous look, "You mean to tell me that even without the professor, you didn't even think about training by yourself?" Piper chuckled nervously with a bit of sweat drop on the side of her face. Boy, is she lucky to have me as her partner? I started to think for a moment, and after a few seconds, I thought of the perfect solution. "Let's get away from your house for a moment. Into the forest." After hearing my suggestion, Piper was uncertain, "In the forest? Are you sure."

"Yes. I think I know what we can do. Let's go." Piper did as I said and walked out the entrance.

*No one's POV*

        Piper and Darcelle, who was in her weapon form, weren't too far from Stein's house, but they were far enough to the point where they wouldn't destroy it. Piper stopped at a spot where she had more space to train. There were plenty of trees surrounding her and some bushes too. Piper looked at Darcy as she was holding her, "Ok, now what do we do?" She was thinking for a moment, "Pretend that the trees around you are all kishins and kill them." Piper hesitated, "Is this a good idea?"

        "It is for me. Now do it." She said bluntly. Piper tried to find trees that were smallest to biggest. She decided to do the smallest ones first because they were a lot simpler. Piper started with the one behind her by spinning and cutting it. "Yeah! Just like that, Pipes! Now do the same with the others." Piper did as Darcelle said and destroyed every single tree that was around her. Darcy gave me an impressed look.

        After half an hour, Piper was still destroying trees as if they were monsters. Almost to the point where she was thinking they were things that didn't deserve to be killed. Piper was having a lot of fun doing this. The more trees she broke down, the more excited she got. She smiled feeling the excitement taking over her. Like another part, Piper is saying "Destroy everything you see in the forest." Piper wanted to do just that. And so, she did. She destroyed more trees and bushes. Piper even destroyed a tree with a nest on it. The baby birds almost died. "Whoa!" said Darcelle. "Ok Piper, maybe we should take a break." Piper wasn't listening. The sound of chirping from the little birds behind her was all that she can hear. She turned and looked at the birds with a vicious glare. "Piper," Darcelle called out the stitched girl's name a little louder, "Are you listening? And why are you looking at those birds like that? Piper!" Darcelle continued to shout at her name. Piper still wasn't listening. After staring at the birds for several minutes, she slowly walked to them as they kept chirping in fear. After Piper stopped in front of them, she raised her scythe. Darcelle raised her eyes, realizing what Piper was about to do. Piper swings her scythe, "PIPER!!!" Piper immediately stops the scythe before it could impale the birds. The blade was just inches away from the birds.

       Piper looked surprised and horrified after seeing what she just did. She dropped on her knees while still holding Darcelle. Darcelle turned back into her human form and knelt. She put her hand on Piper's shoulder, "Piper, what the hell happened? I called your name twice." Piper was speechless. She kept the scared look on her face. The thought of killing an innocent animal was enough for her to vomit. Darcelle shook Piper a bit, trying to get an answer out of her, "Piper?" Piper grabbed Darcelle's arm and shivered. She was clutching with fear as if she could barely get up. "Darcy? What just happened? What was I about to do?" She quivered. Darcelle looked at Piper with concern, then comforted her by hugging her, "Let's go back to the house. We're done here."

* * *

*Piper's POV*

      Darcy and I were sitting in the kitchen. I was sitting on the chair that was beside the kitchen table. Darcy was getting a couple of water bottles for both of us. I was looking at my fingers that were folded on my lap with a sad expression and kind of exhausted. I was lost in thought, " _What just happened back there? I could've killed those poor baby birds? What came over me?_ " 

      "Piper? Piper." I heard Darcy call my name and I looked at her, "Oh. Uh...yeah." Darcelle handed me the water bottle. I took the top off and drank a sip of water. Darcy pulled a chair right beside mine so that she could sit right beside me. She drank the water from her water bottle and looked at me with concern, "Hey, what happened back there? We started training and then after a while, you completely lost yourself." I didn't know what answer to give her. I guess whenever I broke those trees down, I was getting too excited. Honestly, I was embarrassed. "I don't know. Maybe I was having too much fun. I didn't even know what I was doing. You told me to chop the trees down as if they were kishins, so I did. After a while, I got too excited." 

        After I told her that, Darcy looked at her bottle, looking kinda guilty, "It's my fault." I wasn't expecting her to say that. She continued, "I pushed you into chopping down those trees. If I hadn't done that, you wouldn't have lost control and destroyed half of the forest. I'm sorry." I looked at her doubtfully and put my hand on hers, "No Darcy. Don't say that. This isn't your fault at all. I should've kept my control. If anything it's my fault." She gives me a sad smile.

       She stood up from her chair and stretched. She decided to skip the subject, "Why don't we just forget what happened. Anyways what time is it?" She looked at her watch, "7:00 pm. Guess it'll several more hours until Stein comes back from his trip with Spirit." I don't know how Darcy can just skip the subject and act like nothing ever happened. I guess she just doesn't want things to be too serious. I guess I'll go along with it.

"Darcy? Can I ask you something?" I asked. She looks over at me and responded, "What's up?"

"What do you mean by "be more open", She looked at me confused. I explained more, "You said earlier that I should be more open with people. I was curious about it all day today."

Darcelle faced the other way and put her hand under her chin. She was thinking for a moment. "Well," she speaks, "Not just being open, but being more confident in yourself." She points at me and placed her hand on her hip, "That's the one thing you're having trouble with."

"I'm no good at being confident," I consoled gloomily while lowering my head.

    "That's why we're gonna work on that. Starting now." Darcelle grabs my hand and drags me up to my room. After she closes the door, we both sat on my bed. "Listen, Piper," she speaks, "There are plenty of things we can do to boost up your self-confidence. Were not doing this just so that it can be easier for you to bond with Soul. Your confidence is will apply to everyone."

     I nodded and I listened to her.  "We won't be doing much of anything today, but all I could do is let you know the meanings of what confidence is. For one, Pipes, everyone has confidence. Even people who are reserved have confidence and that includes you. You may even have courage in yourself without even knowing it. People are always faced with challenges; confessing their love, saying what's on their mind, even playing a horror game when knowing good and well they'll piss themselves every time they get jump scared."

 "Did I really need to hear that?" I commented uncomfortably with sweat appearing in my head.

     Darcy continued, "Being confident is being able to do things, without being scared to do it. Even if you are scared, you can be able to overcome it. What you need are mindset and attitude. You always need to have a positive attitude to achieve something. You need that positive attitude when you talk to Soul. Be confident that what you say to him won't come off as weird, because it won't. Express yourself and show the wonderful and beautiful personality you have. You got that Piper Stein?"

After hearing everything that Darcy has been saying, I give my determined look and smiled, "Yes!! I know I can do it!"

"YES!!!!" She raised her hand expecting me to high five her, and so I did as I giggled.

 She looks over at me with a rather nonchalant look, "Okay we'll start your lesson in a couple of days. Now that that's out of the way, Piper, what kinda stuff do you do on your computer?"  

"Um, all I do is play the games that are on there." 

        "You know, there is other stuff you can do on a computer besides play games. Haven't you seen Dr. Stein do anything on his computer?" Darcy asked me as she puts her hands on her pockets. "Sometimes, but I don't understand what he does on there."

         Darcy sighed, "Boy, do I have a lot to teach you."

       Darcy has shown me most things that you can do on a computer. I liked it a lot. I guess she was right about me getting out more. I wouldn't mind doing that if Dad would let me get out more. Me and Darcy were looking at music videos, and they sounded really good. She showed me two bands called Evanescenes and Gorillaz. They were amazing! If I'd known they had good music like this, I would've listened to it a long time ago. "Ooh, can you do that one? It looks interesting." I asked Darcy while pointing to a music video of the Gorillaz. "Oh, this is a good one. You're gonna love it." Darcy said as she chuckled. Before she could click on the video, we heard the door open from downstairs. Me and Darcy looked out my door after hearing the door open. It's my Dad. He must be here. I jumped out of my chair and walked out of my door, excited that my Dad came back. I hurried downstairs, to see at the front of the door. I put a happy smile on my face. Just seeing my Dad made me feel joy inside. Actually, I don't even know why I was uncomfortable before. "Hi, Dad. I missed you." I said as I ran down the stairs to hug him. He hugged me back, "Hey. Has everything been ok here while I was gone?"

        "Uh...yeah. Everything's been fine here." I heard Darcy say as she walked down the stairs. "I had a lot of fun with Darcy." Darcy came up from behind me and put her arm around my neck, "And she's been a really good girl." She teased. Dad smiled and patted my head, "I'm glad you fun." He turned to Darcy and thanked her, "Thank you for taking care of her."

        "No problem." She said to Dad. Darcy then gave him a cunning smile, "So, now that I took care of your only daughter. Any chance where my grade can go higher? Maybe even some cash?" She said she rubbed her thumb and finger together, symbolizing money. "Don't get carried away," Dad said sternly. "Oh, come on. You gotta pay up somehow." Darcy wined. I laughed at how funny Darcy was being, but she did want to get paid. Darcy waved at me goodbye and left to go to her house. I'm really glad to have her as a partner.

       I look at my Dad and noticed that something happened to his left eye. It wasn't bleeding much, but it looked like he almost got stabbed there. "Daddy, your left eye. What happened?" Dad touched his left eye as if he forgot about, "Oh this? It's nothing, I guess you can say me and Spirit had some trouble in Italy."

       " _Italy? That's where Maka and Soul had their mission."_ Did they need help? Maybe that's why Dad had to leave. "Could you tell me about it? Please?" My Dad was silent and had a dour look to his face, but he decided to tell me everything. To be honest, I was nervous.

* * *

*No one's POV*

          Piper was walking inside the school with Darcy and had a sorrowful look on her face. Piper was holding flowers that were up to her nose. Some were lily flowers, some were roses and magnolias. Why does she have flowers? Well, Stein told her last night that Soul got injured. After hearing that, there was a pain in her chest. She wasn't ready to hear that. She couldn't even imagine how worried Maka was. Knowing that she and Soul are partners, Piper knows she was really worried about him. She would've wanted to visit Soul yesterday, but Soul was still sleeping and Piper would feel a lot comfortable to see him awake. Darcelle was the only one who visited Soul along with Blackstar and Tsubaki. Piper asked Darcelle to get flowers before school to show that she supports Soul. Darcelle also was pretty worried about Soul, that's the reason why she going to the nurse's office with Piper.

         "Thank you for getting the flowers, Darcy." After Piper thanked her, Darcelle nodded, "Mmmhm." Piper immediately stopped walking after thinking about something, "Wait, what if he doesn't like flowers? Is he allergic? Does he like the color purple?" She fretted. Darcelle already looked annoyed, "Will you chill out! Soul doesn't care if you give him flowers. If anything, he'll feel appreciated. He wouldn't even care about what kind of flowers you bring." Piper calmed down and patted her face with her hand, "Oh ok, sorry." They continued to walk. They get to the nurse's office and see Maka walk out the door and closing it behind her. She stood there with a depressed look while staring face down. She was probably still sad about Soul getting hurt.

       Piper walks up to Maka and says, "Hi Maka." Maka looks up to notice Piper and Darcelle. She also notices the flowers Piper was holding in her hand. She didn't want them to see her sad, so she changed her expression from sad to calm. "Oh hey, guys. What are the flowers for?" She asked. "Piper heard about Soul and decided to come to visit him. She wanted to be supportive" Piper took a few flowers and hands them to Maka, "Here Maka. I wanted to give you some too." Maka kindly took the flowers from Piper. "Thank you. That's sweet of you Piper." Maka thanked. Piper gave her a cheery smile, "You're welcome."

       "So, is he awake in there?" Darcelle asked. "Yeah, he is. Do you two wanna go in there and see him?" Maka asked the two girls. Darcelle gave a teasing smile and patted Piper on the back kinda rough, "Actually, Piper wanted to see Soul. Isn't that right Piper?" Piper blushed and hid her face behind the flowers embarrassed. But she couldn't lie about that fact, so she nodded. Maka didn't wanna say no to Piper, especially when she brought flowers, "You can go in Piper. I'm pretty sure Soul wouldn't mind if you visit him." 

      Piper hesitated, but she opened the door and walked inside the dispensary room. Darcy quickly closed the door behind her. Maka could tell that Darcelle was up to something just by looking at her, "Okay Darcy, just what are you up to?" Darcelle chuckled, "You haven't guessed already?" she hinted. Maka stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what Darcy was talking about. After a few seconds, she got the idea, "No way! Are you for real?" Darcy nodded her head while smirking.

      In the dispensary room, Piper stood there for a second, tentative to walk inside. As much as she wanted to see Soul, she was nervous about being alone in a room with him. " _I haven't thought this through at all!!! What am I supposed to say!?_ " Piper was tensed. She already regretted walking inside the room. She groaned while in panic, " _This isn't a good idea. I'll just go back outside._ " Just before she could lay a hand on the door, "Hey, is someone in here?" Piper flinched at the sudden voice of Soul's. There's no way she can turn back now. She quickly walked to where Soul could see her.

There he was, lying in bed, noticing Piper walk in the room. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't wake you did I? O-Oh, uh never mind, you were already awake. I mean I-I wasn't spying on you or anything! Maka told me you were awake! So it's ok!" Piper rambled out of nervousness and shyness. All she could ever say was "I'm sorry". Soul gave her a calm look, "Oh, hey Piper. Did you come here to visit?" he asked. Piper, already calming down, nodded. "I wanted to give these to you," Piper said, showing her the flowers. She found a vase on a counter and put the flowers inside. She took the vase and put it beside Soul on the drawer beside his bed. Soul thanked her, "Thank you." Piper nodded at him.

        She stood for a second with her hands folded together, thinking about what to say. "So...how are you feeling?"

        "I guess, I'm feeling fine. I won't be in here for long, that's for sure," he replied. Yesterday, Piper was wondering how Soul got injured and had a perfectly good guess, "Were you protecting Maka? Is that how you got hurt?" she asked. Soul wasn't expecting her to say that. Since that is the reason why he got hurt, "Did Maka tell you?" Piper shook her head, "It was just a hunch." Soul was a little bit surprised she would suspect that. He looked up at the ceiling with a gloomy expression, "She was about to get slashed and I was still in my weapon form. I had to jump in front of her. To protect her as a weapon and as a partner." Piper looked at Soul with tenderness, "You really care about her do you?"

        "Of course. She's not just my partner, she's also my closest friend. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't protect my friend? Definitely not a cool one, I'll tell ya that." Soul implied. Piper was quiet for a moment. She felt butterflies in her stomach. At first, she didn't know why she liked Soul. Now she realized that it was because he was brave, selfless and caring towards the people he cares about. That's the type of guy Piper would prefer being with, and she just realized that. She kept a straight face, but was affectionate, "Soul, you're a really good person."

        "Thanks," he replied doubtfully, "but I'm not all that great whenever it comes down to it." 

       Piper shook her head, "No, I mean, you protecting your meister, risking your life for her. That's caring of you, Soul. That's what makes you a cool guy." Soul didn't know what to say. All he could do was lay there and blush at her words. Soul always liked being a cool guy. He would want the whole world to think he was the coolest guy to ever know of. He would consider most other things cool or uncool; of course, he would also consider himself and his actions to be cool. And hearing someone call him cool would always make his day. However, with Piper, it seemed to have touched him more. Piper continued to speak, "Before I met my Dad, my real parents always protected me and made sure I never got hurt. They were pretty paranoid people, so they would keep me inside the house most of the time. But the reason why they do that is that they care about me and they don't want anything bad happening to me. I know that sounds a little too overprotective, but that's their way of showing that they care. They even sacrificed their own lives for me. To protect me. As hurt as I was, I also felt loved." Soul was surprised when he heard her say that. "That's why I like what you did." Piper said, "I think you're a pretty cool guy, Soul. More cooler than anybody." Piper smiled affectionately as she finished her sentence.

      Once again Soul was speechless. He liked what Piper said to him. His heart started to beat and he blushed. He couldn't help but stare at white-haired girl fondly. Piper confused as to why he was he staring, blushed intensely, "I-I'm sorry. Was I being weird?" Soul snapped out of it, and quickly shook his head, "U-Uhm, n-no. Of course not.", he stuttered, "Thank you for saying I'm cool--uh I mean, for what you said. It means a lot." Piper smiled at him while blushing still, "You're welcome. Anyways, Darcy is waiting for me. Please get better, Soul. See you later." she said as she hurried out the room and closed the door.

        She leaned on the door and took a deep breath. Darcelle was waiting beside the door, leaning on the wall. She walked in front of Piper and smirked, "So, how'd it go?" Piper folded her hands on her chest and smiled tenderly, "It felt great." Darcelle looked excited to hear that, "Ok, then tell me about it. What were you two talking about?" she asked as she put her arm around Piper's arm as the two walked away.

        Back in the dispensary room, Soul, still laid on his bed, blushed a little. Recalling what Piper told him, " _I think you're a pretty cool guy Soul._ " 

          "She thinks I'm cool," Soul said to himself, putting his hand on his chest. What was this feeling he had? Why was his heart beating for Piper? Whatever it was, it felt good to him, and kind of bothersome.

 


	10. Chapter 8

"No one's POV"

       It was a pretty normal school day in the academy. All the students were minding their business and doing their own thing before the next class started. Meanwhile, inside the library, Black Star and Sid walked inside. Black Star had his hands on his hips, "Welp, I'm here. What am I suppose to do now?" he asked with a bored expression.

     "Clean," Sid says bluntly. "Put the library back in order." Black Star looks at him skeptically and sasses him, "Huh? No way, not me." Black Star was basically in detention for not collecting a soul on the curricular lesson he had with Tsubaki. Because of this, Sid put him on punishment.

"Listen, you brat! On your last extracurricular lesson, you didn't collect a single soul." Sid said, already irritated with Black Star's attitude.

       "Yeah well, that's what remedial lessons are for, right? I should know. I've done enough of 'em lately." Black Star replies with no care, "What good would stacking books do me? Cleaning!? No way, I'm too big for that. Stars don't clean. Isn't there anything better for me to do, like when we beat up you and the crazy professor?"

       Sid puts his hands on his hips and leans his face a little closer to Black Star, showing how serious he is, "Listen up for once Black Star. You have more raw power than almost anyone else in you're class. And yet, you have nothing to show for it," he criticized, "It isn't fair to Tsubaki. She's trying hard and you're holding her back." Black Star glares at the zombie in annoyance. "Right now, what you need is punishment. Something tedious and boring to get you back on track."

       "This is a huge mess!" Black Star complains, "Aren't you at least gonna help me?" Sid waves his hand in refusal, "That would defeat the purpose. I don't spoil my students. That's not the kind of man I was." Sid leaves out the library and closes the door.

Black Star scoffs, "Great, what am I gonna do now?"

(10 minutes later)

        "HAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star laughs hysterically while looking at a comic book, which startled Eve a bit as she was still looking for the perfect book to read. "Charisma Justice is awesome! He's almost the biggest star as I am." Black Star beamed, referring to the character in the comic book. Eve scoffed and went back to looking for a book. "I never knew they had comic books in the library. This is the type of remedial lesson I can live with." It is like Black Star to slack off on chores. Kid hears Black Star laughing out loud and walks up to him.

      "Hey, keep it down, would you? You're in a library," he told Black Star. Black Star apologized sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry." Eve heard Kid's voice and looks over at him. She seems to always be perked up whenever Kid was around since she likes being close to him.

      "What are you doing here Kid?" Black Star asked Kid, "Are you being punished too?" Kid looks at him stoically, "No, I'm here to check out a book. I'm conducting some research on the symmetry of famous weapons." He looks at the book Black Star was sitting on, "I'd actually like to check out the one that's under your butt if you don't mind moving for a second."

      "Oh, right here?" Black Star pulls the book from under his rear end and hands it to Kid. "What does the cover say?" Black Star looks at the name in the book, "Excalibur" and tries to pronounce it. "E-ex-cal-ee-bur."

"Almost, Excalibur." Kid corrected Blackstar. "Yeah what's that?" he asked.

        After hearing Kid say that name, Eve hurries over to the boys with a thrilling look and her hands clasped, "The Excalibur? The Holy Sword?" Black Star greets Eve, "Oh hey Eve. Are you on punishment?" Eve reacted to Blackstar's question surprised and in disbelief, knowing that an obedient girl like her would never get in detention or punishment, "What? No, of course not."

"Hello, Eve. Do you know of Excalibur?" Kid asked.

       "I don't just know of him. I've read an entire book about him when I was much younger." Eve puts her right hand over her heart and reaches her left hand towards the ceiling,  _"_ They say, _He who draws the sword will be deemed a hero and will receive everlasting fame and glory._ " Eve quoted. She smiles and claps her hands on her face, "I've read that there was once a man who had acquired the Holy Sword and became a mighty king." Eve once saw a picture of the king and was a little attracted. Mostly because he was strong enough to wield the Holy Sword. Eve cups her cheeks and smiles gushingly with pink blushes on her face, "The thought of having a sword such as that is beautiful. I would give anything to have it."

       Kid smiled with pink cheeks in delight. "I'll bet a sword as powerful as this one has absolutely flawless symmetry. Oh, symmetry." Black Star put on the same face as Kid, "Fame? Glory? That sounds perfect to me."

"Oh, you mean Excalibur, huh," said Professor Stein with a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets.

      "Hey, Professor. Are you on punishment too?" Black Star asked. Stein looks confused as to what Black Star was asking since teachers don't get detentions, "Punishment? What are you talking about, Black Star?"

"Do you know anything about the legend of Excalibur?" Kid asked the Professor.

      "The holy sword." Stein turns to the side with a stern expression, "It was too much even for me." Eve, Kid, and Black Star were astounded after realizing Stein also drew Excalibur. If only they realized what he actually had to go through.

"Really? You tried to pull the sword?" Black Star asked.

      "Even you couldn't draw the sword Professor?" asked Kid. "The holy sword Excalibur," he whispers. "Now I'm really interested." Says Black Star, itching to know more. Eve was delighted, "I want to know what it's like to draw a sword. We must go search for it." she declares with enthusiasm. Kid and Black Star nodded.

      Seconds later, the three kids ran out of the library to find Excalibur. They all ran in the hallway and past Eve's brothers who were walking to the library to see what was taking her so long. Joseph shouted over to her, "Hey! Where the hell are you rushing off to?"

      "Just to search for something. I'll be right back soon. Just stay here." Eve shouts back and she continues to run with Kid and Black Star. Joseph and Joshua looked at their sister and then at each other in confusion.

* * *

       The three meisters arrive at the Eternal Cave in the British Isles. That was where the legendary sword was located. The British Isles also had some mountains with clean waterfalls and more water originating within the cave. Kid looks up at the mountain with a waterfall, "This is it." Black Star shouts, "Yahoo!!" he puts his hands on his hips looking up the waterfall with a smug grin, "Excalibur is up there waiting for me." Eve looked at a small mountain in front of her and looked up, "We'll just have to climb this mountain somehow." She starts to think for a second. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kid raise his right hand.

        He uses his ring on his middle finger to summon his skateboard, Beelzebub. He hops onto it and gesture's his hand to Eve, "Would you like to hop on with me? It'll be a lot easier." Eve smiles at Kid, takes his hand and carefully steps on the skateboard with her feet between his. She puts her arms around his stomach to hang on to him. The two leave Black Star flying on the mountain. "Hey! No fair!!" Black Star shouted, protesting that he is the only one who has to climb up the mountain. Eve looked at Kid, impressed with his Beelzebub, "It's really impressive that you're able to summon your skateboard. You're quite an interesting young man, a charming one at that." She cooed as she flirtatiously looked at him. Kid blushed, flattered by her words. Even he would be shy around the girl he's fond of. He smirked and responded,  "Well now that you've said that, I say that the charming one is you, Eve." They both stared for a moment and started to blush. Black Star runs to the mountain and climbs up, "Damn it! Spoiled rich kids have all the best toys, don't they?" He speeds up the mountain, "You're not leaving me behind!" As he reaches up, he lands his feet in the water. He looks around him, trying to find Eve and Kid, but there is no sight of them, "Huh? They're not here. Where'd they go?" He looks inside the tunnel within the cave, "In there maybe?"

      "Black Star." Kid calls out to him from above him. Black Star turns around to see him and Eve on a ledge. "I can't come down. There's water. My pants are going to get wet." He says anxiously. Eve is as anxious as Kid is, "As for me, I refuse to let my stockings and shoes get soaked." she said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

         "What are you guys talking about?" Black Star asked bewildered. "You carry us." Kid says bluntly. Blackstar clicks his tongue and turns his back on them, "Yeah right. There's no way I can carry the two of you. You can stay here." Looking sternly, Kid commented, "Such a terrible obstacle so early in the quest." Even though Black Star refused to carry Kid and Eve, he did it anyway. But he only carried Kid. Eve thought of the idea to take off her shoes and stockings, walking barefoot. She puts the stockings inside each of her shoes so that it will be easier to carry them all. The three meisters walked inside the cave in search of the sword. Kid carries an umbrella over his head so that water wouldn't drop on him or Black Star. "Our chosen path is clearly a cruel one."

     "Yeah, you really have it rough, don't you," Black Star says sarcastically. "Kid will block the water above us with the umbrella. Meanwhile, you will have to deal with water below you, ok." Eve instructed. Kid looks at the pages of the book and reads it, "It's a good thing the three of us are working together."

     "I agree." Eve concurred, "If it was just one of us here, it will probably be difficult than one would expect." Blackstar looks annoyed. He was still not okay with the fact that he had to carry Kid, "You guys are kinda useless idiots." Not appreciating his comment, Eve responds to Blackstar bluntly, "I have dogs smarter than you, Black Star." An irk mark appeared in Black Star's head, as he was vexed with Eve's response. The three notice a fairy flying in front of them. The fairy had a white buttoned shirt on with a white long skirt. Her ears were long and pointy. And on her head was a beanie hat and had a couple of pink striped markings below her blue eyes. She also had antennas sticking out of her head. Eve was amazed by the fairy's appearance, "How pretty!" She softly said in awe. The fairy remained in front of them with a small smile on her face.

"It looks like a fairy," Blackstar said. "What's something like that doing here?"

"Were hunting for the Legendary sword," Kid responds to Blackstar, "Finding a fairy or two shouldn't be surprising."

"It does say in the book that fairies would live in this cave," said Eve.

      "Is Excalibur up ahead? Are we in the right place?" Kid asked the fairy. It only took a few seconds until the fairy's smile disappeared from her face and turned into a disturbing look after Kid mentioned Excalibur. Without saying anything, she turned and flew away from the teens. They were rather disapproved by the way the fairy responded. "She's not a very polite fairy, is she?" said Black Star.

       Kid ends up walking on his own, looking at the book with Eve and Black Star following him. They appear in front of the holy sword, which was stuck onto the ground. "The path ends here." Kid says. "Hey. Over there." Black Star says eyeing the sword in front of them.

     "Yes. There's no doubt." Eve said. "That is it. The Holy Sword Excalibur." The three walked closer to it. Blackstar looks amazed by its appearance, "Awesome." Kid looks around the place, feeling the air around him, "The air is vibrating. Standing here, I can easily believe what the book says about being a hero and earning everlasting fame and glory." Eve is able to feel it too, "I concur. This is a magical place."

         "Just look at the sword." Kid says staring at it in awe. "Such precise detailed ornament on the hilt. And not a single scratch on the blade." Kids cheeks turned pink and he smiled gushingly, "This is indeed entitled the legend of the holy sword. And the sword can only be pulled by the chosen hero. By...me." Kid murmured. Black Star didn't hesitate to pull the sword without thinking and started jumping around excitingly boasting that he's a "big hero", thinking he made an effort. Eve stomps her foot and looked at Black Star vexed, "That is not fair, Black Star!" Dismayed by Black Star pulling the sword, Kid dropped on his knees and puts his hands on his head. "No, it can't be. This is some kind of mistake. I hate to break it to you, but you're no hero."

      "I can't believe you would pull it out without even thinking," Eve said looking away from Black Star and her arms crossed, looking foul. Black Star showed off by waving the sword at Eve with a smug grin, "Hey, don't be mad because Excalibur chose me to be a hero." He started laughing freely.

     "Oh please." Eve glared at the blue-haired boy, "You only want to be a hero for the sake of yourself. And besides, what your aiming for is "fame and glory". If anything, I should've pulled the sword." Kid stands back up in a calm composer after his personal breakdown, "How about a do-over?" Black Star is bewildered and so was Eve. "Are you saying that didn't count or something?" he asked.

      Eve agreed with Kid's suggestion. "That's exactly what I'm trying to say," she responded to Black Star. The arrogant boy didn't want to put the sword back, but he was confident in himself. Confident that he is already the hero that Excalibur chose, "Fine. But I'm pretty sure it's just gonna be the same every time." Blackstar put the sword back in the hole. "This time," Kid said as he walked in between Black Star and the sword, "I'm going to pull it." He turns to Eve, "Do you mind, Eve?"

     Eve felt disappointed since she wanted to pull the sword herself, but she respects Kid, "No. Do as you please." Black Star felt like laughing, "Yeah right, you wish. The sword chose me to be the hero, Kid. I'm a big fat hero!"

       Kid reaches his hand out for the sword but hesitated in touching it. He had scrunched look on his face with his eyebrows furrowed and twitching. After the odd pause, he squats down, pulls out a cloth and wipes the grip of the sword, "Best to be safe. Who knows who else has touched this sword over the years." Eve nodded at Kid's comment. "Hurry up and do it," Black Star tells Kid impatiently.

        Kid puts his hand on the grip of the sword. Again, he hesitates to pull it. After a few seconds, Kid pulls it out. He was actually astonished by how easy it was, it was like pulling out a stick from dirt. "It came out." Black Star was also surprised, "Huh? How were you able to pull it out too?" He walks around it and looks carefully at the hole the sword came out from, "Probably because I loosened it."

      "Honestly, I'm not that surprised." Eve said stoically, "Most meisters who have heard of Excalibur would come here to pull the sword. As we have heard, Professor Stein has also pulled it. It must have been pulled out so many times that is was bound to be loosened." Kid and Black Star were seeing Eve's point. "So then why didn't anybody keep the sword?" Black Star asked. That was actually a good question. If this sword is so amazing, why didn't anybody keep it as a weapon?

       All of a sudden, a deep voice echoed in the cave, "Welcome. Welcome to my cave, young ones." The voice was coming from the sword. It starts to glow and releases itself from Kid's hand-floating. The three meisters were shocked to see what happens in front of them. "It's talking!" Black Star said, a little freaked out.

       "Please forgive the belated salutations." The glowing sword continues, "I am the Holy Sword, Excalibur." The sword starts to glow brightly. Eve, Kid, and Black Star shielded themselves from the brightness. As it was glowing, the sword changed.

Eve, Kid, and Black Star looked surprised, but not in a good way. "How...incredibly....", Black Star said, "Lame!"

       It was unexpected of the three meisters, but it changed into a small, fully white, creature. He has a prominent upturned snout, while the remainder of its small white body displays slender limbs and feet strangely akin to those of a rabbit. His clothing consists of white that nearly equals him in height and a similarly colored shirt with a frilled, worn under a white jacket. He was wearing nothing for his lower half.

* * *

       In the library, the door opens to reveal Sid, who was checking up on Blackstar to see if he put up all the books as he ordered. "Let's see. Are you still hard at work like a good boy, Black Star?" The library was as clean as a crystal castle. The room was sparkling with neatness. Not a single book was left on the floor. A proud Sid runs inside the library, "See what you can do when you put your mind to it?" he cheered, thinking that Black Star was still in the room.

         Since Black Star was with Eve and Kid, it was clear he didn't face his punishment. Instead, it was his partner, Tsubaki who put up all the books. She sat on her knees picking up the last book.

       "Oh, hi Professor Sid." said Tsubaki with a smile on her face, "After I put this book away, I'll be all done." Sid was not expecting Tsubaki to do all the work while Blackstar was goofing off somewhere. Sid balled up his fists, angered that Blackstar would leave his honorable partner to do the work, "Tsubaki?!! So that sneaky little brat dumped his punishment on her and took off, did he?" He snarled, "Back when I was alive I hated it when dirty tricks like this were pulled."

Tsubaki stood up and tried to compose Sid, "It's okay Professor. Don't worry about it. I enjoy cleaning."

      "If you're looking for Blackstar, he's not here. He, Kid, and Eve went to find the Holy Sword." Said Stein with a book in his hand, sitting at a table beside his daughter Piper, who was focused on a book she was holding onto. "Why, has he done something wrong?"

" _The_  Holy Sword?" Sid asked in amusement.

"Yes, Excalibur."

"The same sword that tears the air and shakes the very ground."

       The professors paused for a few seconds. "Let's stop talking about it," said Stein, wanting to drop the subject and twists his screw. Sid decided to do the same, "Yeah. In some way, this is the ultimate remedial lesson." He turns and stands in a calm composer, "I'll let this one slide. That's the kind of man I was." He walks out of the library, leaving Tsubaki confused as to what the professors were talking about.

* * *

    Blackstar looks at Excalibur funny, confused and weirded out by his looks. "You're the Holy Sword? In a top hat? Seriously?" Kid was amused by the looks of Excalibur and chuckled to the side. Eve was speechless and bewildered.

Excalibur didn't appreciate Black Star's unnecessary remark. He pointed his cane to Black Star, "You're one to talk, in that funny outfit! Who are you exactly?"

"Who am I? I'm Black Star, the b-"

     Excalibur interrupted Black Star's introduction, "My legend dates back to the 12 century, thank you very much." He says abruptly, "From the looks of you, You must be meisters. Where are your children from?" he pointed his can at Black Star again.

    "Who do you think you are pointing that thing at me?" Black Star snapped, already annoyed with the small creature and smacks the cane away from him, "Put it down, freak!" Kid answered his question, "We're from Death Weapon-"

"I already know that." Excalibur again interrupts. He turns around and walks freely. "Come here. I want to show you something."

     "If you knew where we were from, then why did you bother to ask?" asked Eve. She was still confused. "What's with this guy?" Black Star asked as he looks at Excalibur literally walking nowhere. "Why the hell isn't he wearing any pants?"

"I'd be lying if I said this was expected. I'm not apprehending this at all. And where is he walking to?" said Eve.

"What's he showing us, I wonder?" questioned Kid. Excalibur stops walking and turns to point his cane at Blackstar again, "Young ones, you want to hear the legend of me?"

Black Star has had it of the small creature aiming the cane at him, "Put that thing away!"

"Do you want to hear a heroic tale?" Excalibur ignored Black Star's command to move the cane away.

"Get. That. Out. Of. My. Face!" Black Star gnarled in irritation.

  Excalibur asks the same question he did the first time, "Where did you travel here from?" Blackstar wacks the cane away, "Like we said, we're from Death Weapon Meister-"

"What's your favorite number between one and twelve?"

"What? Between one and twelve?" Black Star symbolizes his index finger to make a number one, "One, obviously. Because I refuse to back down until I'm number one."

"And mine is eight. Because of its perfect symmetry," said Kid.

"I honestly don't care for picking a favorite number. It never matters to me." Eve says bluntly.

"FOOLS! What right do you have to choose a number? My legends date back into the 12 century, you know."

"You asked to pick a favorite number, so we did," said Black Star.

"Do you want to hear the legend or not?"

A couple of irk marks appeared on Black Star's face, the cane was still aimed towards him, "Ugh. Just get that out of my face, will ya." he growled. Excalibur continued, "As I said, my legend begins in the twelfth century....."

     Excalibur notified how he starts off his mornings by drinking a cup of tea and eating his breakfast while reading at a cafe. He also explained how he would want to drink his tea every time a day. The three meisters weren't really interested in that information.

".....And in my evenings...." Black Star interrupted the small creature, "Let me guess, booze. That sounds right for an old guy like you." he insulted.

      "FOOLS!" Excalibur snapped, "In the evening, I change into my pajamas." The meisters still weren't interested in how Excalibur spends his days, "Why do we care about that?" Black Star asked with an uncaring tone and his hands on his hips. "That's all irrelevant to the legend." Kid spoke, "Besides-"

"FOOLS! Do you know what this hat is?" asked Excalibur. Black Star didn't know why he would ask that. Excalibur asked again, "I asked do you know what this hat is?"

Since he was wearing a top hat it was obvious, but Black Star wasn't sure, "How should we know that?"

Eve decided to answer, despite the latter being obvious, "It's a top hat, is it not?"

"It appears to be made of silk if that's what you mean," said Kid.

    "FOOLS! If you don't know, then I guess I'll have to tell you. The taller the chef's hat, the greater the chef." Eve examined his hat. She was guessing it was probably a chef hat, but it didn't look like one. Not one bit. Kid was also thinking it was a chef hat, "Okay. So what you're trying to tell us is-"

"FOOLS! Who said that I was a chef?"

     "Dude nothing you're saying makes any sense," pointed out Black Star. Eve agreed with Black Star's remark, "You're confusing us." She said while crossing her arms, annoyed with the small white creature.

     "This is why I can't abide hastes," Excalibur said, avoiding Black Star and Eve with his cane on his shoulder. Black Star has had it with Excalibur. No words can be described how annoyed he was with his nonsense. He turned away from looking at the so-called "weapon" and yelled, "AAAAHHHHHHH!!! YOU ARE BEYOND ANNOYING!!" Black Star shouted as he clenched and grinded his teeth.

     Eve tried to compose the blue-haired boy, " Black Star, please calm down. This thing is only speaking gibberish. Don't let him get to you." Black Star was still heated, "HOLY SWORD??!!! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!" He snatches the book from Kid, "Let me see this book! Its completely is unreliable! Who wrote this? The author is....." He looked on the back of the book trying to pronounce Excalibur's name, "Ee-ex-al-i-bur?"

    Kid corrected him once again, "Excalibur." Irritated after finding out that Excalibur wrote the book himself, he threw it roughly on the ground, "It was you?!" Excalibur pointed the cane at him again, "No autographs." Eve personally regrets ever reading that book.

* * *

    Tsubaki was in wonder about the Holy Sword whenever she heard Sid and Stein talk about it. She walks up to Stein as he and his daughter read books, "Professor, I have a question. What kind of weapon is the Holy Sword?"

     "Oh, that huh?" Steins started to explain, "Whoever draws the sword is said to be a great king and grants the ability to fly through the sky. The sword can cut through space with a single swing. Without a doubt, it is the most powerful sword."

Tsubaki listened to Stein and is getting the picture, "I see, but only a hero who's been chosen can match soul wavelengths with it, right?

"Hm, no. That's not true, unfortunately. Surprisingly enough, Excalibur can match anyone."

* * *

Excalibur gave Eve, Kid, and Black Star plenty of papers that show provisions of what the meister must be obliged to. "Be sure to look through all of them. They're all important."

Kid turned the back page seeing that there are more provisions, "Even the back of these papers are written."

     "I greatly look forward to your participation in number 452; the 5-hour storytelling the party," Excalibur said, waving his cane. He raises his arms to turn back into a weapon, "And thus.....you have been chosen. He shines brightly and floats up. The air from his transformation causes the papers, that Kid, Eve, and Black Star were holding, to blow away. "It shall be yours. Victory, Fame, and Glory!" Excalibur echoes, slowly coming down for Eve, Black Star, and Kid to hold him.

There were pink blushes on the three meisters' faces, delighted about having Excalibur as their weapon.

"Victory!" said Kid

"Glory!" said Eve

"Fame!" said Black Star

     They all passionately took hold of the sword. "Now let's go...Together!!" shouted Excalibur. Excalibur shined even more and his wings sprung. Just before anything else could happen, Black Star, Kid and Eve immediately put the sword back in the hole it was left in.

"Yeah right! Who would ever want a lame sword like you?" Black Star insulted the Holy Sword.

"I can't believe I even wasted my time coming for a pest of a weapon such as yourself!" Eve said angrily. She couldn't even look at the sword.

"Useless piece of metal!" Kid said disgustedly.

      Back in the library, Stein finished his answer for Tsubaki, "Anybody can match their soul wavelengths with the sword just fine, but there's no one in the world who can ever match personal wavelengths with Excalibur." He began to sweat, discomposed to even think about that burden of a sword.

     Eve, Kid, and Blackstar walk out of the tunnel, leaving Excalibur with aggravated looks. "Hey. Hold on. Come back." Excalibur shouted at them. "Tell you what, I can lower those 1000 provisions down to 800. Just as long as you take part in the storytelling party."

The teens kept walking. "Disgusting." repelled Kid.

"What an obnoxious nuisance," Eve said feeling the same as Kid.

"Anyone who can put up with him is a hero," said Black Star.

      Kid got back on Blackstar's back holding up the umbrella themselves. Eve kept a hold of her shoes and stockings. The fairy from earlier notices the teens and approaches them and smiled, "Oh hi. Did you meet the Holy Sword Excalibur?" she asked.

     The three teens paused and gave her the same look she gave them when Excalibur was mentioned. Just by looking at their faces, she can tell they already encountered the sword. "Yeah. They met him." She said to herself as they walked passed her.

* * *

    The next day was another morning at school. As Kid and Black Star walked in the hallways with their weapons, they stop as they approached each other. Eve walks over to them with her brothers behind her, noticing Kid and Black Star. The three paused for a second with blank stares. Then they all shook each other's hands.

       "We already got fine partners already, huh?" asked Blackstar. "I couldn't agree more," said Eve, agreeing with his statement. Kid was silent, but he nodded also thinking the same thing. As powerful as Excalibur was, he was annoying, obnoxious, and very conceding. Stein was definitely right when he said nobody would want to match personal wavelengths with him. Eve, Kid, and Black Star realized that they are already satisfied with the weapons that they have and wouldn't trade them for the world. Liz, Patty, and the twins were confused as to what they were talking about. And so was Tsubaki.

     "Alright. Looks like the gang is all here," said Soul walking up to them with a smirk. They all said, "Hey Soul." Eve smiled, "It looks like you're getting a lot better."

    "So are you all fixed up now?" Black Star asked. He walks up to Blackstar and they give each other a fist bump. "The real party can't get started without you around."

     "Yeah. I'm a lot better now," said Soul in confidence. Just then, some girls were giggling and whispering about Kid, Eve, and Black Star. Kid noticed this and approached Black Star, "Do you hear that Black Star? I'm starting to get the strange feeling that people have been laughing at us." Eve walks in between them, "I'm noticing it too."

There were a couple of other girls whispering.

"Is it true? That's them?

"Yeah. They're the ones."

     The girls were looking and giggling at Eve mostly. Eve did not like being laughed at. She looks at them with her purple eyes and gives them a murderous glare. The girls flinched and quickly walked away with nervous looks, not wanting to feel her wrath. Maka comes out of a classroom to find Kid, Eve, and Black Star, "Hey Black Star, Eve, Kid. Come inside. You might want to take a look at this."

    They all walk inside and were surprised. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Again, not in a good way. There were three banners for the three of them. And they are all from Excalibur. There were even pictures shown of him. On top, it said, "I'll Always Be Waiting For You".

     "Is he serious?" Eve, Kid, and Black Star whined as they stare at the banner in embarrassment. Maka looks at it confused, "What is that thing?" Soul was also confused, "Don't know. It's intense."

Eve, Kid, and Black Star gave off the same disgusted look every time Excalibur was even seen or mentioned.

"I hate that freak," said Black Star

"Disgusting," said Kid

"Such a nuisance," said Eve.

 Joseph and Joshua walked inside the classroom and noticed what everyone was looking at. They saw the banners for Black Star, Kid, and Eve. The next thing they saw was a picture of Excalibur and looked oddly at it. "Is that an anteater?" asked Joshua.

Out of nowhere the picture of Excalibur winked. "DID THAT ANTEATER PICTURE JUST BLINK?!! Joshua asked in a surprised manner.  
  



End file.
